When a Tornado Meets a Volcano
by chemical-imbalance
Summary: '"Have you ever felt like you were burning up from the inside?" She turned towards him.' Olivia Warren had no idea that she would learn this lesson the hard way. Trying to run from a darkening sky could only result in one outcome, her death. Eric/OC
1. A Ripple

**I own nothing :)**

**Chapter 1: A Ripple**

Eric smoothly slid from the dark leather seats of his blood red Corvette. He straightened his black leather jacket on his tall lithe body and turned his eyes to the huge modern white house. Briskly walking to the door he knocked and waited for a moment, looking at the drive and noticing the expensive cars and a blue Ducati parked on the warm cement. He turned his head back to the door as he heard footsteps coming towards him and as he was just about to come up with a smart remark for Stan, he heard a heartbeat. It fluttered and seemed delicate within the human it resided, a woman no doubt. The door opened to reveal a woman no more than 25 with dark brown hair that was pulled tightly back to reveal large piercing green eyes and ruby red lips that upturned as he took her in. His gaze fell down her body and noticed her toned small body that was clad in jeans and a black t-shirt. She was bare foot with black painted toenails on dainty feet. His gaze returned to her face and she stared at him with interest.

"You must be Eric, please come in." To Eric's ears her voice was smooth like cream and he detected dark chocolate and mint on her breath. He didn't say anything as he stepped towards her; she spun slightly on her feet and strode down the hallway with Eric trailing behind her taking in her scent. The smell of soap, citrus, lilacs and sunshine stuck to her skin like glue as she walked ahead, he noticed how she had an air of confidence radiating from within; it wasn't just for show.

"Are you Stan's human?" He asked as she continued to walk ahead ignoring him.

"Never." Was her simple statement as she turned the corner and led him into a huge white living room, where he noted Isabel sitting on the couch waiting for him. The girl, continued to walk away but not before throwing a small smile at Isabel, which was returned.

"You look well Eric, have you fed tonight?" Isabel's cutting Spanish accent broke through his thoughts of the young woman.

"No I haven't, I came straight here as requested."

"Shall I set something up for you?" She questioned.

"Yes. A positive."

"Very well." She turned her head and called for Hugo, her human. Hugo entered wearing a white suit with a blue button down under the jacket. He walked to where she sat and waited for her to tell him what to get.

"Please get Eric an A positive human right away."

"Yes love." Hugo replied with adoration seeping into his words. Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He never saw a reason to keep a human around for an extended period of time. He turned his eyes back to Isabel as she turned to him.

"Where is Godric?" He asked, impatient to see his maker.

"He will be back; he had an issue that warranted his attention for a bit." She replied as a young woman walked into the room and swiftly came to be sitting close to Eric so he could feed. Hugo came in right as Eric's fangs broke the woman's skin. He walked to Isabel and sat down closely to her. She played with his hair as she watched Eric feed.

"Is she satisfactory?" She asked a hint of amusement in her voice. Eric finished and licked his mouth clean of the blood. The girl stood up and walked back from where she came.

"Yes, not the best I've tasted but adequate for now. Who was the human that led me in?" He asked, amused.

"Her name is Olivia Warren and she lives with us. She has been for some time."

"Godric's human?"

"No, she is no one's. She refuses to be bound to a vampire unless she allows it. It angers Stan as he has tried to claim her in the past." She smiled at the memory.

"He hasn't been able to? She is a mere human."

"Godric won't allow it; he has a special interest in her. She keeps us interested and has shown an understanding of us. Godric sees something in her that we cannot." She spoke softly. Stan strode in with a look of anger marring his features. He nodded in Eric's direction and turned to Isabel.

"We have matters to discuss Isabel." He said gruffly.

"Very well, my apologies Eric, I must go but you may wander if you wish." She stood and walked out with Stan in tow. Hugo turned his brown eyes to Eric and stared at the vampire with interest. Eric noticed and stood abruptly and walked out, in search of anything to take him away from the inferior, lovesick human. He walked quietly down another white hallway and his ears perked upon hearing a soft voice coming from another room ahead of him. He followed and found the girl, Olivia, singing softly as she moved around the well equipped kitchen. She glided around the room, picking up things and putting them away. Green ear buds rested in her ears. She seemed oblivious to the tall Viking blocking the doorway staring at her. Eric looked at her with interest as she moved about the room and he found his eyes drawn to her legs as she turned and danced around the room. Her brown hair was down now and the slight curls bounced around her head as she danced to a counter and reached up to get a plate from the upper shelf, but she couldn't reach. Eric watched her back muscles and feet stretch to reach but she just wasn't tall enough. He walked into the room and went to her back and reached the plate for her. She stiffened as he brought the plate down for her slowly. She pulled the buds out of her ears and turned while placing the plate between their two bodies; aware of the small distance between the two. Her green eyes climbed from his chest to his face and Eric could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He smiled inwardly at the response.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly while breathing heavily and staring at him.

"You're very welcome." He spoke smoothly while silently inhaling her scent. It was powerful as it penetrated his brain and he could feel his fangs trying to descend. Olivia stepped to the side and walked around his body while gripping the plate carefully in her hands. He heard her breathing and then her small voice broke the silence.

"Godric, I'm glad you're back!" The excitement in her voice made Eric turn and take in the appearance of his young looking maker smiling at Olivia. Godric's eyes then settled upon his child and he smiled slightly at Eric then turned while saying,

"Eric, we may talk now." Eric walked quickly to follow as his thoughts drifted from the amusing human behind him.

"Godric, what's going on?" Eric asked the young looking man once they reached a private office.

"The Fellowship of the Sun is becoming restless and vampires under my jurisdiction are worried of an attack. I wanted to ask what you thought." Godric's dark eyes settled on the blue ones of his child.

"Is the situation really becoming that bad? Have they attacked or are there just whispers?" Eric asked; his mind already forming plans.

"They tried to attack a vampire's human last week, she barely got out alive. They are becoming more powerful and tend to be ruthless in achieving their goals. I'm concerned." Godric spoke the last words almost in a whisper. Eric's eyes narrowed and he could feel the anger roll into him like a dangerous storm about to be released.

"You shouldn't be scared of inferior humans! Is this because of that girl in the kitchen? When have you decided that you fear humans?" Eric asked, his anger bubbling to the surface.

"Olivia is important to me, so I fear for her safety. If the Fellowship gets a hold of her, they will do anything to get information out of her. She is an asset to them as well as to me." Godric spoke quietly but his words were like cool metal under the soft velvet.

"You have never been interested in humans before Godric; why now? What is she to you?"

"She serves a purpose to us."

"She serves a purpose? What purposes could she serve that isn't one of food or sex?" Eric asked incredulous of his maker.

"When you met her, did she smell like the sun?" Godric asked slowly. Eric sighed heavily and replied.

"Yes, it was very distinct on her. She must spend much time outside."

"She does for me, I like to smell the sun on her skin but the smell stays on her even when she has been inside all day. She is also very good at explaining things to me, like the taste of a strawberry or chocolate. I love to hear her talk. She amuses me and loves me unconditionally. She is loyal to us and protective of all vampires. Tell me Eric, have you ever had a strawberry?"

"No Godric."

"You should ask her sometime to explain the taste to you. Now, I hear her in the gym, I wish to show you something." They stood and walked out of the office and down the hall, easily walking in a pattern that took hundreds of years to perfect. When they entered the gym, Eric focused in on her lithe body moving around the room. Her gym clothes hung to her glistening body as she sparred with Hugo. She was fast and alert but focused on her goal, seemingly unaware of the vampires watching. She hit harder and faster as she spotted a weakening in Hugo's steps. She took full advantages and was able to pin him to the mat with his face on the ground and his arm in a lock. He tapped out and she instantly released and hopped to her feet, helping him up. Godric clapped then and her focus zeroed in on them standing there. Eric watched her cheeks redden as she smiled at them. He liked to see her smile at Godric. Olivia grabbed her towel and water and walked towards them. Eric noticed a slight limp in her step and before he could ask, Godric beat him to it.

"Olivia, what happened to your leg?" Godric seemed concerned as his eyes narrowed in on her hurt leg.

"It seems Hugo isn't as useless and slow as he appears." She joked as Hugo groaned from behind her. She smiled at the groan.

"I wish you wouldn't fight like that." Godric scolded slightly. She just brushed it off and smiled at him. Her green eyes sparkled and Eric noticed gold flecks that seemed to blend in to the iris.

"It's an excellent way to lose energy and the more I work at this, the better I will become and then I can stop worrying about you worrying about me." She smiled and her chest continued to rise and fall quickly with each breath she took.

"Well be careful, I don't need you getting injured. However I have a request of you, if you would indulge me." Godric turned to Eric then and beckoned him forward. Eric pushed his body off the wall that he had been leaning on. His eyes caught Olivia's and she shyly smiled at him. Godric turned to her and asked quietly.

"I need you to show Eric your ability." She visibly tensed and her heartbeat accelerated.

"Wha…Why?" She asked quickly.

"I need him to understand." Godric replied simply. She swallowed and dropped her eyes to her feet. She nodded then and turned on her heel. She walked to the center of the room and pulled her shoes off.

"Stan! Please come here!" She yelled and a few seconds later Stan walked in shirtless with a predatory smile on his face. He walked towards her as she stood up, barefoot and tensing. Godric and Eric walked closer and then stopped within 15 feet of the display. Eric watched her close her eyes and breathe deep while shaking her limbs loose and stretching her neck. Stan started to get into an attack position and Eric tensed, the scene in front of him looked silly. There was this small woman standing 10 feet away from a thick, meat headed vampire that was ready to attack.

"Now!" She yelled and Eric started to run at Stan when Godric slammed his hand into Eric's chest effectively stopping him. Eric watched the next 30 seconds in wide eyed amazement as Stan started to charge and Olivia placed her hands in front of her while falling into a defensive move of her own. Balancing on the balls of her feet, Eric saw a rippling in the air around her that seemed to exit her hands and slam into Stan stopping him mid run only a few short feet from her. Stan fell backwards as the energy hit him in his chest. He seemed surprised that she did it but Eric's attention fell back to the girl. The next thing he knew, Godric was racing towards her while she let her hands drop and blood freely poured out of her nose. She collapsed into Godric's arms unconscious.

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys!

Please let me know what you all think? I keep having these ideas that revolve around this story and I decided that I just have to write it. It will get better as it goes!

Thanks and love

Chemical _Imbalance


	2. It's Only a Small Crime

Chapter 2: It's Only a Small Crime

The sun streamed through the window as Olivia awoke. Her head was pounding as her eyes fluttered open. She felt heavy as she moved her legs and arms to stretch. Her back arched off the bed and she peered around her room, noticing that she was dressed in a large man's shirt and that her clothes were neatly folded in the corner. She slid to the side of the bed and put her warm feet on the cold hard wood floor. She stood and she walked to the hallway and stepped out of her room and proceeded to wander the house, looking for any signs of life. Hugo must still have been asleep and she decided that she would shower and try to rid her body of the deep ache she felt in her bones. She went to her private bathroom and stripped the shirt over her head and let it fall to the cool floor. She felt heated as she stepped under the water and started her routine.

When she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped her small body in a huge black towel and walked out of her bathroom into her room. She noticed him then, sitting there, looking at her like she was a delicate doll and he was a hammer. He was seated in a chair in the corner by the window. The night clouded his face and she realized then, how long she was in the shower. Even clouded in night, she could see him; his tall lean body exuded ease as he stretched out in the chair, his legs in front of him but she could detect the electric undercurrent of excitement that hummed through his body. His handsome face was set in a stoic mask and his left hand rested on the arm of the chair but his right was hanging off of the arm rest. His blue eyes pierced her and she found her self unable to look away but she forced her self to continue to her closet. She stepped inside of it and grabbed a pair of tight dark jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt that she threw on quickly. When she returned from the closet, he was still seated in the same position.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Her annoyance clearly showing in her voice. His eyes shown with amusement before he answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like Stan sat on me. My body aches." She answered truthfully. He moved slowly to stand and when he was at his full height to walk towards her with his hands in his pockets. Olivia held her ground as he approached her. She wasn't afraid of him; vampires were no longer scary to her.

"That's a shame but do tell me how you do what you do?" He asked as he came to stand in front of her. Her heart jumped, he could hear it and was pleased with the response.

"I'm not sure; Godric thinks I can only do that when I get scared or angry. It's unreliable at best but I'm getting stronger, soon it won't hurt as much." She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. He raised his hand to pull some of her damp hair from her neck and lifted to his nose.

"Have you been outside today?" He asked as he leaned toward her hair. Olivia had to swallow thickly before answering him, her eyes never leaving his face as he descended on her.

"No, I haven't." She answered softly. His lips lifted slowly at the corners as he placed her hair back on her neck. He made sure to deliberately stroke her neck with his fingers, her heart raced and her blood surged through her veins.

"Godric was correct. You do smell of the sun. It's like you were outside all day." He dropped his hand from her neck and placed it back in his pocket. Olivia had to snap out of lust induced haze to watch him slide around her and exit her room. She swallowed again and stood for a moment trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. 'Stupid! Could you act any more like a lustful teenager? He was messing with you; you are only a toy to him, nothing more. Wait, why am I concerned with this? SNAP OUT OF IT!'

She rolled her eyes at herself and grabbed her shoes and slid them on her feet while grabbing her leather jacket and running down the steps almost colliding with Godric has he ascended the steps. He grabbed her and she turned to him almost exasperated at the situation she found herself in.

"Are you alright Olivia? I heard Eric in your room before. He didn't do anything did he?" He asked sternly.

"No, it's fine. I just need some air. I'll be back before sun up." She rushed out the words like she was running a marathon. He looked at her and then hugged her. Godric hugs were an important thing to her, she felt safe and alive while his cool skin pressed to her heated body. She sighed and felt him smile. He released her and smiled at her as she rushed past him again.

Olivia raced through the halls wanting to reach the door before anyone else stopped her. She passed a smirking Eric who watched her with amused eyes and almost made it to the door when Stan stepped out in front of her. She almost collided with him but she slid on the floor tile and fell to her knees.

"I must say, I do like you down there." Stan stated as he smirked at her.

"To bad for you, this will be the only time this happens." She raised herself up and walked around him to the door. He didn't stop her and as soon as the door shut behind her, she was running again towards her bike. The Ducati was a gift from Godric for her 21st birthday and she cherished it more than anything. She mounted the bike and started it up. She let it rev as she felt the vibrations beneath her, she smiled as she let the joy take over. She turned her head towards the house and saw Eric outside staring at her. She winked and then raced out of the drive and down the street, finally opening it up as the endless stretch of road beckoned her.

Eric watched her as she mounted the bike and as she started it. Her face looked pleased and he felt her blood race. She looked beautiful but he thought she was since he first saw her at the door. She looked up and spotted him and then winked at him sexually before revving the bike and speeding dangerously out of the drive. He smiled then and walked back inside but before he could shut the door, his phone was ringing.

"What?" He asked as he answered.

"When will you be back, Cho keeps bugging me?" His child Pam's voice spoke, she was bored.

"Soon, I still have to take care of something but I will arrive tomorrow night."

"Fine, but you owe me shoes." She sighed. Eric smiled at her and shook his head. She was annoying and high-maintenance but she was loyal and he respected that. She hung up on him then and he slid his phone back into her pocket before heading towards Godric.

Godric watched him follow her out and smiled inwardly at himself. Eric could be real trouble for her but Godric knew he didn't pick her for nothing. She was everything and all he needed was to wait it out until the dark looming skies broke free and the downpour began. If she was this powerful now, he would love to see what she would be like in a few months. Eric would have to watch himself around her. Godric turned as Eric strode into the room and sat down in a chair in the corner and looked out the window to the Dallas sights. Godric was pleased by the troubled look on Eric's face. After all, it was only a small crime to want this to happen.

Authors Note: WOW Guys! Thanks for the reviews and the outcry of amusement with this story. Don't worry I will continue to try and post as much as I can.

With bloody love,

Chemical_Imbalance


	3. A New Objective

**Olivia's POV**

The bruising force on my face and body felt good. I never thought in my 25 years of life that I would be living with vampires in Dallas, or that my gift would start growing at a rapid speed. I sped faster on the bike, wanting to get back before dawn. My mind drifted to the visiting vampire who seemed to take all the oxygen out of the air. I shook my head to clear it as I neared the house. No lights were on in the house and I knew that they only had them on for my benefit.

I pulled up the expansive drive, parked my bike and made my way up the path to the house. I walked in and there was no sounds or lights on, I quickly made my way to the steps and started my climb up them when the creaking of the floorboards in the living room, alerted me to a presence in the house. I slid into the shadows of the hall and reading myself, my body hummed with excitement at the prospects of doing real damage. I quietly slid my way into the hall and stayed in the dark shadows. I heard breathing in the room on the left of the hall and I prepped my body quickly before thrusting my body around the corner and pushing my 'force' outwards to disarm the intruder. I heard a body smash into the back wall from the impact of the force I used. I flipped the light switch on and saw Eric sitting against the broken wooden cabinet. He was smirking at me as he lounged there. I breathed heavily through my nose as I dropped back out of my offensive posture. He lifted himself off the ground and dusted his clothes off as he sauntered towards me. My heart beat was already beating like crazy from the adrenaline but his smirk was causing a serious heat to push through my veins. 'Stupid vampires with their stupid good looks and their stupid everything.'

"Thank you for that demonstration." He smirked at me as he stepped closely in front of me. I refused to meet his eyes and instead decided that the spot on his shirt was much more interesting.

"You were testing me?" I asked quietly.

"I had to know the power behind that force you have. It was…intense." He spoke with little emotion in his voice.

"You scared me. You could have just asked for a demonstration and I wouldn't have had to ruin such a pretty cabinet. It was centuries old." I replied annoyed with him.

"When you gave the demonstration against Stan, I knew you were holding back, I could feel it in you. I'm curious at just how powerful you truly are. I'm not disappointed." I visibly shuddered as he stepped even closer, if that was even possible. I could smell his clothes but not him, he had no smell but I could imagine what it would be. I lifted my hand and put it on his chest and picked a piece of splintered wood off of it. His skin was cool but not disturbingly so and I pressed my entire hand to his well defined chest, right where his heart beat would be.

"If you do that to me ever again, I would think twice about just how indestructible you truly are." With that, I stepped back and walked to my room, shutting him and the rest of the world out.

When I awoke the next morning, I found out from Hugo, that Eric had left last night, sometime after our encounter. I knew I would see him again, I guess I just never thought it would be so soon. The months flew by and I enjoyed my time with Godric and Isabel. I became stronger and more independent of the pain that came with the practicing of my gift. I strived for more, my ambitions never ceasing and I could feel myself grow stronger with each day but regardless of this growth, I could feel Godric pulling away from everything. He seemed more sad than usual, so I made sure to talk more about things, he enjoys and I made sure that any spare time I had would be spent outdoors in the sun. It seemed to appease him for a while till the day, a year later that he vanished into thin air.

Isabel and Stan tried to think of things that could have happened to him but they mostly fought over those ideas. Stan believed that it was the Fellowship of the Sun and with every passing day, my heart broke more and within those breaks, I started to believe it to. I was becoming crankier and more agitated about things. I pushed myself to get stronger, anything to take my mind off of his disappearance until one day when I was in the gym; I was pulled out of my boxing match with Hugo by Isabel. She was talking to me about something I needed to do but as usual I was my clipped off self, not really seeing, feeling or listening to what they said. That was until I heard the sentence that would change my entire life, from that moment on.

"I need you to go to Eric and bring him here." I stared at her, unmoving until she shook me hard enough to knock me out of stupor. I nodded at her as I quickly left the room to shower and pack. I packed almost nothing as I ran down the stairs to my bike. I raced down the streets, attempting to make it to Louisiana before dawn. My mind was only focused on the one objective I had, to retrieve the Sheriff of Area 5.

**Fangtasia **

Night had set and I could feel the coolness of the air set in against my face but Louisiana was never cool, the heat from the day seeped out of the earth so the cool air provided little relief. I saw my destination ahead, the deep beat of the music vibrated through the air and the red lights of the club shone down the road. I pulled my bike into the car park and stepped off the bike. I shook my hair out of the helmet and unzipped the leather jacket I wore. I started to walk towards the entrance and saw that humans and vampires alike were waiting in line to get in. A dominatrix stood at the door next to a big bouncer, I put my best face forward and stepped up to the door.

The vampire dominatrix looked at me with hungry eyes but her predatory look didn't scare me. She spoke up first.

"Back of the line sugar."

"I need to speak to your boss, sugar." I replied sarcastically.

"I don't really like your tone but I love your shoes." She snarled at me, extending her fangs.

"I don't really care, I need to see Eric." I said again determined.

"Oh honey, lots of people want to see Eric but hardly do, what business do you have with him?" She smiled again at me, her eyes gleaming.

"It's in regards to Godric." I replied smiling at her. Her face dropped and she turned on her heel and beckoned me forwards. I was led into the club itself, the beat of the music pumping through my feet and into my veins. The club was decorated in typical vampire fashion, red and black on the walls and cult images of vampire through the years spread out around the club. Humans and vampires danced drank and seemingly lost themselves to the music and atmosphere.

She led me through the bodies until I came up to a platform with a throne on it, Eric was sitting languidly on the chair, stretched out, watching the club before his eyes settled on me and his fangs snapped out. I saw that there was a woman kneeling at his feet pleading with him to let him give herself to him. He ignored her as his eyes bore into my body; I quickly pulled me eyes away from the girl and let them settle on him. He smirked at me as the girl pulled lightly on his dark pants but still he ignored her. The girl's pleadings finally made all my five minutes of patience run out the door as I quickly grabbed her and pulled her back from him. She clearly didn't like that as her hands came out and tried to scratch at me until I let her go. She missed repeatedly as I pulled her down the stage until her hand seized up and her nails scratched deeply into the side my face. I grimaced as I felt the blood run down my cheek and at that point it dawned on me that I was bleeding in the middle of a fucking vampire bar. I looked up through a curtain of my hair to see all eyes on me and the girl still struggling to get up. I released her and stood up straight diverting my eyes to Eric's form that looked complacent watching me and the bar. He stood and grabbed my hand as he dragged me away from the interested crowd. As we passed by a particular group of vampires one of them decided to make a grab for me but found himself shoved into the wall by a growling Viking vampire, who's own hand was clamping down on my own painfully. I gasped and he shot me a look of anger before pushing the younger vampire away and proceeded to pull me into his office. He opened the door, shoved me and I fell to the ground as he kicked the door shut behind him. Before I could even take a breath he was hovering over me with his fangs out and his large hand wrapped around my throat. I couldn't take a rightful breath and panic soared through my body as I tried to get out from under him.

"Eric…can't…breathe…" I tried to gasp out but he just snarled louder.

"You had no right to come in to my place and cause a scene." He snarled into my ear as his face pressed closer to mine. He released my throat and I gasped for fresh air to enter my lungs. I got up from the cold floor and put my hands to my throat, I already knew it was going to bruise and the scratch on my face had stopped bleeding. Eric sat at his desk and was staring at me with contempt.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"You need to come back to Dallas with me." I rasped out.

"No."

"No?"

"You need to leave."

"It's important Eric, Godric…" He cut me off angrily and grabbed my shoulder before steering me out the back of the club and leading me to my bike.

"If Godric needs to see me, he better not send a mere human to do so." He blurred into the club and the echo of the slamming door and the crickets were the only thing that greeted my ears. I sighed heavily and tried to calm myself down before trudging back towards the door to the club but before I got there, strong arms wrapped around me and a cloth with a sweet smelling odor was shoved into my face. I tried to scream and fight back but my vision went dark before I could utter a syllable.

_**A/N: Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry about not updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Chem_Imbalance **_


	4. Heaven, A Painful One

AN: I own nothing as usual! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for trying to kick my but back into gear. I really needed it, so thank you very much. I won't make excuses for my lack of posting, but I certainly will try to do so more often. With undying vampire love..lol.

Chemical_Imbalance

I felt like I couldn't breathe, my lungs burning and my side cramping painfully. I was tied to a chair; the rope tied around my arms chaffed the skin raw. My eyes felt swollen and teary when I tried to open them. I couldn't remember what had happened, my head felt fuzzy. I turned my head but it was stiff and sore from the position I was in. I heard the heavy metal door creak open and slide against the concrete of the floor. I heard a set of keys jingle and the presence of someone behind me.

"Do you know why you are here?" A strong male voice spoke up from in front of me. At that point, I knew there were two of them in there, whoever they were.

"You couldn't get a date on your own, so you had to kidnap one. What a sad life you live, shithead." I responded but my gloat didn't last long when a hard hit came across my left side. I screamed in response.

"Your pathetic life isn't worth the dirt you walk on, but you have a use to our mission. You can tell me all I need to know. So be a good little girl and answer my questions."

"Fuck you." Another hit to my side, I bit my lip as I tried to control the scream that wanted to rip its way out of my throat.

"Not the response I had hoped for." The voice sighed and shifted on his feet. "Let's try this out again."

"Where is the nest?"

"In your mamma's underpants, I hear." Another hit, another bite to the lip, another blinding scream ripping at my throat. I felt the ribs being broken in my sides.

"Don't play smart with me, you devil whore. Tell me about the nest, how many are in there?" I remained silent; I wasn't going to give them what they wanted, a smack to my face and a strong hand gripping my chin forcing my head up in a painful jarring position.

"Your bloodsucker friends won't come for you and you can't use your gifts to help yourself. You must be surprised at my knowledge of your horrible gift, but I have my ways of finding out about these things. The position your hands are in, won't allow you to use them, plus I think my boy's were a bit rough with you since your wrist is broken. Please tell me what I want to know, otherwise this brand of torture will get worse every second you don't tell me what I want to know."

He was right, I remained silent and the torture became worse. My only salvation was that more and more of my body was becoming numb to the pain. I lost track of the time I was there, not only did the physical torture increase in severity but the mental and emotional did as well. After awhile the beatings to my head caused ringing in my ears, so after that point, it didn't matter anymore. I just kept silent as I could and tried my best to dream of Godric and the life outside of this.

**Later**

I heard a commotion coming from upstairs and then coming down the hall leading to the room I was in. In the time that I had been down there, I had learned more about the building I was housed in. I hated church more than I hated, well, there was a list of things. My captor, who I learned was a man named Gabe was a meat head with a mean left hook, had run out of my cell after someone came down yelling about intruders. He now was coming back to probably hide out, the sissy. Okay so I was a little bitter about things and I just loved making him mad.

Once he had entered the room I was in, I couldn't hold me tongue anymore. Granted I couldn't see anything still and I was in more pain than a man in hell but I just couldn't shut my mouth fast enough.

"Hey Gabe! Your boy toy after you? I hear he can be scary for a whiny bitch."

"Shut up, whore! I had just about enough out of you!" He screamed in my ear.

"Wow, I barely got started, just couldn't hold the load, could you Gabe?" A hard hit to face. I spit blood out of my mouth and laughed a dead laugh. I was getting good at those.

"An early arriver? I just couldn't picture you as that kind of guy Gabe." Another hit, another laugh.

"You whore, I'll show you what kind of guy I am!" He grabbed me and threw me and the chair to the ground. He straddled me and started to rip at my shirt and pants. I screamed loudly, hoping for him to stop but he just went faster. I tried to fight him but I was weak from my time in the chair, as he ripped my shirt off my body, I felt blind rage fly through my body and I pushed with my mind as hard as I could, to my surprise, he flew off of me and hit the wall across from me. I tried to sit up but I heard my arm dislocate and I screamed again, but this time the door flew open and I heard a gasp from a woman and heard her run towards me, untying my hands. That's when I heard him sigh from beside me, I cringed away from his cold touch and tried to slide away but before I could, my body collapsed and I fell to the hard ground, a scream of agony ripping through me.

"I can't leave you alone for one moment can I?" His snide voice met my ears and I whimpered. He grabbed me and paid no attention to the screams. I was scooped up in his arms and I felt his cold skin through my lack of clothing and I rested my bruised face against his cold neck, trying to soothe what I could. When we reached the end of the corridor and he started up the stairs, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I screamed. Apparently, we were going for the sneaky quiet escape instead of the loud painful one I was going with. Eric knocked me out, I think.

**Later**

I awoke to a quiet room, I was lying on a bed and I could finally open my eyes. They hurt from their lack of use. I felt sore but I saw that I was bandaged up. I stretched as much as I could without screaming and then I tried to get up but was met with a cold hand stopping me. I looked up with a snide remark when I saw a warm pair of brown eyes and a familiar face looking at me. I smiled and spoke his name to which he smiled in return and helped me lie down again.

"Godric! Are you safe?"

"I am, but you are not. Your injuries are severe and if you exert yourself, I'm afraid you will hurt yourself even more. So please Olivia, please lie down and rest."

"Fine, but can I get something to drink and a wonderful retelling of the last, how many days, I was unaware of." I smiled at him again as he nodded and disappeared from my sight to return not a second later with what I requested. He helped me take a drink and then sat on the bed and took my hand into his.

"You were taken from the parking lot of Fangtasia, two weeks ago by the Fellowship of the Sun. They wanted information on how to find and kill nests of vampires. I assume you didn't tell them anything?"

"I would never, you know I wouldn't Godric!" I exclaimed loudly, panic rising in my stomach.

"Yes, I believe you Olivia, please relax and let me continue. As soon as Isabel heard of your disappearance she tried to find out who took you, but it was difficult. When they did learn, they formed a plan right away and tried to get you out. I had no idea you were there with me." He said quietly.

"You were there, with me?"

"Yes but I couldn't sense you, they put you in an air tight room as to not have me know. If I had, you wouldn't have been there for long."

"It's okay Godric, you didn't know." I replied while putting my hand on his face and stroking this smooth cheek. "I don't care about the rest of the story, I'm tired and I would like to heal if I could?"

"Of course, I will leave you to rest. Please alert me to any needs you may have."

"I will, goodnight Godric." He stood and left me to sleep but before I could, Eric was standing at the end of the bed, staring at me with questions in his eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Why won't you let me heal you?" He titled his head.

"I don't need your blood to heal; I will do it on my own." I replied sharply.

"I don't like to see you like this." He said quietly as he strode to the bed and scooted closer to me. He held his hand to my face and stroked his fingers across the bruises that marred my flesh.

"You are normally very pretty but now, you look like death." He spoke hushed.

"Well thanks, for the backhanded comment, your royal pain in the ass. Will you please tell me why you are really here?"

"I want to heal you." I looked at him shocked, my eyes wide and my mouth unable to form proper words. The inner battle in my mind was warring so I did the only thing that popped out of my mouth.

"Fine, do it." I was shocked by my actions but I didn't want to hurt anymore and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I still didn't trust him, but I was just so tired of hurting that I didn't care. He came closer and bit into his wrist, offering it to me. I didn't hesitate to bring it to my wrist, keeping my eyes locked with his. As my mouth met his bloody skin, I sighed and sucked harder at the liquid pooling in my mouth and sliding down my throat. Somehow; I'm not sure how, I found myself wrapped around Eric, with his lips at my neck kissing me and my hands around his wrist and my hands in his hair. I was in heaven.


	5. A Fever Pitch

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so- I am SO sorry for not updating as often as I should. I finished college, my computer completely died causing me to lose ALL of my stories and I mean ALL. So I had to start over which took a bit of time. It doesn't matter now though, since I know I need to answer some questions about my story, which I will do in this next chapter J One thing however; the last chapter wasn't necessarily rushed but I made it short and choppy because from Olivia's perspective she didn't know how long she was locked away and how the story comes about with Eric saving her. It just happened to her and his decision to heal her was a shock as well. Some of the back story from Eric will come into play here in this next chapter. **

**Love**

**Chemical_Imbalance**

**p.s. and as always I own nothing although who wouldn't want an Eric in your closet. **

Chapter 5: A Fever Pitch

Dark and light, right and wrong, pain and comfort, good and evil, hot and cold; that's what was going on, a battle between two sides of a demented coin. Her lips were smooth and slow; his harsh and fast but neither cared for they currently were busy seeking something in the opposite's flesh. He pressed his hands into the flesh of her sides and felt her bones repairing from his blood. His blood smeared on her face was stark against her pale skin; his wrist already healed. She grasped him tighter and felt her body mold to his; she shifted herself, no longer feeling pain but her heightened senses kicking in. As his hands roamed and slid over her legs; her mind mentally kicked her ass. She jolted back, a look of surprise on her features which mirrored the shock registered on his. He removed himself from her and fixed his hair and clothing before quickly leaving the room. She removed herself off the bed once he left and walked quickly to her bathroom. Turning the light on; she gasped at what she saw. Her hair was a mess from his fingers, his blood smeared her face, his lips had bruised hers and his blood healed her wounds. That was when it registered with her, he was all over her. She stripped her loose clothes off and jumped into the shower trying to rid herself of him on her. She scrubbed and washed her body till it was raw with desperation and then once that was done, she sat down in the tub and let the water pound her skin. She had no idea of time but the water was cold now and even though she didn't care, the rapid knocking on the door and Isabel's voice was behind it.

"My dear Olivia, are you alright? Open this door!" She looked up to the shaking door and then stood; turning the water off and covering herself with a white towel. Not bothering to dry herself off, she opened the door and took Isabel in. The normal stoic looking vampire had worry etched into her features. She took one look at the human girl and wrapped the wet girl in her cold arms. Olivia was beyond feeling; the events of the past weeks (she wasn't sure even how long it had been), were ricocheting around in her mind. The beatings, the starvation, the knives cutting into her flesh, the harsh words associated with it all were now ghosts of her life. She couldn't shut it out; this was her now. She let Isabel walk her towards her bloody bed. She heard Isabel say something but it didn't register. She let Isabel dry her off and dress her without a complaint; she was just too numb to care. Isabel brushed her hair, braided it and then wrapped her in a warm sweater. She let Isabel walk her downstairs and sit her on the couch. When Isabel returned with food; she ate it without thought. It wasn't just the shock of her captivity that held her this way but the shock of what she did with Eric. She was bounded now and nothing was going to change that; what made her do it? Did he glamour her or did she consciously allow him to do? Why would she do it; she knew the consequences? She had to decide as it was her who let it happen.

Once she finished, she removed herself from the white couch and walked towards the wide windows in the room. It was dark out but she could see the brightening of the night sky; dawn was approaching. She soon would be left alone and that thought was horrific to her. Her bare feet padded across the room towards the library. Godric was an avid reader and she knew that she might find him in there. What she wasn't expecting was to be face to face (or rather face to chest) with the blonde vampire. Neither spoke but his eyes bore into her own before he moved around her and exited the room. She swayed on her feet slightly from his abrupt departure and then settled her eyes on the dark haired vampire in the room. He looked at her and then opened his arms; her eyes became full of tears and she walked to him. He sat them on the couch in there and held her as she cried and as the sun rose and fell. When she woke; he was still there, looking tired. She sat up and smoothed her hair, avoiding his gaze. He was unfazed by the events so he sat there waiting for her.

"You didn't sleep." Her voice was small in the large room.

"You know I don't need to sleep through the day."

"Yes, but you were held captive as well Godric so you must rest."

"There is nothing to recover from; I was not treated the way you were. I was there because I wanted to be there." She stood abruptly as she heard this. Anger coursed through her.

"You wanted this?" She shouted. The fire spreading through her veins igniting her body.

"I never wanted you to be harmed; that was never my intent."

"And what was the intent you had for yourself?" She yelled but a knock on the door interrupted their argument. A blonde petite girl entered wearing a white jacket.

"Excuse me but Godric all the guests are arriving." Godric nodded and then stood to leave.

"Olivia, we are having a small party to celebrate my return. I must go and you should go calm down." He walked slowly away, leaving her there in his wake. She took a deep breath and then followed him out, making a beeline for her door. Once she was in her room; she saw clothes lying on her now clean bed. A deep purple sweater and a light gray skirt were waiting for her as well as a pair of purple ankle boots that matched her sweater. She put them on and then released her hair from its braid, the curls hanging about her face. She applied a small amount of makeup before turning to walk out the door. She felt more herself as she walked amongst other vampires; some she knew and some she didn't. She held her champagne in her right hand and walked through the crowd. As she rounded the corner she was met by the petite blonde girl from before.

"Hello! You look so much better than you did before; I mean before when you first came back from that horrible place. I'm Sookie Stackhouse but you can just call me Sookie!" The blonde prattled off and Olivia was taken aback by the perkiness of the girl.

"Olivia Warren." She responded slowly holding her hand out to Sookie; who shook it quickly.

"I've heard about you, Isabel and Godric are very fond of you. May I ask which vampire is yours?" Sookie perused the party quickly as she said it.

"No one."

"Well then how did you heal so rapidly?" The blonde asked; her browns furrowing, her southern accent coming out in full force.

"Oh, yeah, that was Eric." The shock on Sookie's face would have been more humorous if not for the vampire involved.

"Eric Northman, the Sherriff of Area 5; Eric Northman?" The blonde asked shocked. Olivia nodded her head slowly concerned as to where this conversation was heading.

"Pardon me for saying this but I cannot stand that man."

"I agree." Olivia simply said and the blonde broke out another bubbly smile before moving closer to her.

"So why did he heal you?"

"I'm actually not sure."

"Well be careful, he generally does things to meet his own ends. I wouldn't trust him; he's such a snake in the grass."

"Who says I do?"

"Well you did drink his blood. That doesn't say mistrust to me."

"Let's just call it a moment of weakness." Olivia responded a moment before a dark haired vampire sidled up next to the blonde.

"Oh Olivia, this is boyfriend Bill. Bill this Olivia Warren and she lives here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Warren." He nodded and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you as well Bill, please call me Olivia." He smiled again at her and this time she responded with her own smile.

"You look better. How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired." He nodded and turned to Sookie speaking low in her ear and then bowing to both women in a goodbye.

"Sorry, he can be shy but if you'll excuse me I have to go speak with my brother. Maybe we can talk soon? Here's my number if you want to talk." Sookie wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to her.

"I will thank you." Sookie smiled and wandered off into the crowd. Olivia sighed and drank back her champagne. As she was about to wander off to go refill her glass, deep voice stopped her.

"You have killer legs." She turned on her heel and cocked her eyebrow at the tall blonde vampire.

"Well if that was true, you wouldn't be here anymore." She smirked at him and was about to turn when he stopped her again.

"I'm not sure if other men could handle you but I assure that I can." He smirked himself and closed some of the distance between them.

"I doubt it." Olivia wasn't about to let him get to her. She looked her nails and pursed her lips.

"Well if I'm not mistaken; which I don't think I am, I believe I handled you before quiet capably." He took another step closer. She snapped her eyes up to meet his blue ones.

"That never happened." A sly smile slid over his face and he stepped closer still, their bodies' mere inches apart. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Lie to yourself all you want darling but everyone knows it's a lie. My blood looks good on you and I know I would to." He stood up and brushed past her. Her eyes were wide and her teeth chewed on her lower lip. She quickly gathered herself and walked quickly over to the bar and got another drink. She knocked it back quickly and asked for another. Just as she was finishing that one a man walked into the room and those at the party quieted. Olivia felt something was of so she started to make her way closer to the new man. He seemed frightened but for another reason besides being surrounded by vampires. He opened his jacket and then the loudest noise she had ever heard exploded in her ear drums and the house shook. She swayed on her feet with the force behind it but only collapsed to the floor when the only sounds that were heard were cries and coughing.

Her ears were ringing and she felt blood dripping from her nose. The room was smoky and she was stumbling over bodies lying on the floor. There were bright red marks on the walls and some people were moving to get off the floor; coughing or crying. She came across dead bodies; vampires and humans alike but she didn't see them, her mind was set on finding a familiar face. As she continued to stumble through the rubble she saw Sookie get up from the ground. Olivia hurried over to her and saw her to be unharmed but Eric was lying on the floor wincing with pain. Sookie was starting to freak out and as she leaned down to start helping Eric by getting the pieces of silver out of him, Olivia grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Don't, he'll be fine." Sookie looked angry and Eric started to laugh. He got up and his body started to heal itself. Olivia turned to start her search for Isabel and Godric, when Eric grabbed her hand and spun her towards him. Olivia was still disoriented so she went without a fight. He tilted her head back and looked at her nose; still bleeding. He then smoothed his hands down her looking for wounds.

"You're unharmed but you were close to the blast, I saw you."

"I don't know but I have to find Godric." She pushed against his hands but he was stronger than her.

"Stop fighting me. I felt something from you; panic and then nothing, it was like you were gone." He held onto her but she was still fighting with him.

"Did you use your gift?" He asked wide eyed.

"I don't know; I don't even know what happened. Let me go." She responded and then pushed his hands off of her; he let her. She stumbled off still tipsy on her feet towards a different direction until she found Godric. The comfort of seeing him alright made her feel better but she still was a bit dizzy from the blast. He grabbed her and helped her sit down somewhere so he could better assess the damage around his home and her. When he was satisfied that she was alright, he sighed and shook his head. His beautiful dark hair was strewn with ash and dust and his pale face was dusty and dirty. Others were now starting to gather around us; Isabel amongst them. Stan however was killed in the blast.

"Let's get everyone to a safe place for tonight." Godric said as everyone was collecting themselves. Eric moved forward and offered the Hotel Carmilla they had been staying at as a suitable place. An agreement from Godric was all that it took for the survivors to start walking towards the exits and getting in their cars. The hotel was more than accommodating and Olivia was able to find a room to stay in with little trouble. She trudged down the hall swinging her ruined boots in her hands. Her face, legs and arms were smeared with blood and dirt. She had a small cut above her left eye that had stopped bleeding and caked blood around her nose. Her clothes had singe marks and were dirty from walking around the house after the blast but other than that she was unharmed. She was tired and only wanted a shower and a good amount of peaceful sleep but the night still had other plans for her. As she neared her room, Sookie came running down the hall calling her name. The breathless blonde caught up to her and then struggled to get the words out.

"Godric…roof."

"Why is Godric on the roof?" Olivia asked perplexed at the idea.

"We just got out of a meeting; that horrible vampire right's activist woman was out for blood quite literally. Godric chose is own punishment; he's going to let the sun kill him." Olivia's world swayed with the information; she felt as though someone just slammed their hand into her chest, knocking her breath from her body. Before her mind was even sure of what was going on, she was running full force towards the nearest staircase that led to the roof. She could faintly hear Sookie behind her; the blood pounding through her veins. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of being to late. Her bare feet stung with every cement stair she climbed; she knew she would be bruised. As she neared the roof access door; she slammed her whole body into it, trying to get it to open as fast as she could. She ran up the last few steps and then saw the scene unfolding. Eric standing; his back to her, talking to Godric in old Swedish and as Godric came to realize that she was standing there; he turned his eyes to her.

"Olivia, I did not want you to be here for this." His brown eyes were sad and forlorn.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't belong here anymore; I've lived long enough and now I'm tired." He turned his head towards the sky to the east.

"You belong with me; you saved me, I love you. You don't have to do this; we can leave and go somewhere for awhile." She pleaded as she moved towards him. She was close to Eric and could see his saddened face.

"I believe you are safe enough now without me and besides I won't really be leaving you. My mind is set Olivia please do not waste our final moments together pleading for a change that won't come." He moved forward and gathered her in his arms. She held onto him with all her might trying to make him feel what she was feeling.

"Godric…"

"Shh, the choice is made. I love you little one, please be safe and make sure you take care of Eric as he will take care of you." He kissed her cheeks and her forehead and then spoke to Eric in old Swedish again. The sun was starting to rise and Sookie was grabbing Eric and trying to make him go down into the hotel.

"I'll stay with him, go Eric, and get out of here!" Eric started to look angry.

"I will make you stay!" He screamed at Godric and all Godric did was shake his head and reply sadly.

"And I would resent you for it." Het hen looked at Olivia; tears streaming down her face and shaking from trying to remain silent. Godric then having made up his mind told Eric something in their language that made Eric stop trying to fight Sookie and walk over to Olivia.

"I don't want you to see this little one, go with Eric." Before she could protest; not that she could through the blinding tears and sobs that racked her small body, Eric picked her up into his arms and then with one last look at his maker, turned away from the sun and climbed back into the darkness of his life.

**Authors Note: Well so how was it? I know I didn't answer all the questions out there but I will continue to do so. If you notice anything else that's sort of a cliffy, let me know. I don't want to pull a LOST now. **


	6. The Weight Falls On Me

Chapter 6: The Weight Falls On Me

Eric was dazed as he carried the sobbing human down the stairs and through the halls of the lavish hotel. She weighed nothing to him yet he felt weighted to the ground like any second gravity would take over and send him falling. When he thought about how he was feeling; even though he generally never thought about it before, he realized that he was angry; a boiling rage was building and spreading through him like hot fire. For the first time in a couple hundred years he felt warm and he realized that he desperately needed to feel cold; so cold that he could just freeze everything out and feel like a vampire again. He opened the door to his room effortlessly and kicked the door closed behind him. He placed Olivia on the ground rather carelessly but she didn't complain. He crossed the room to the bathroom and slammed the door shut and turned the water on to freezing and stood under the spray with his clothes on. He needed to feel cold and this was the first thing he could think of. He knew he had been in there for the entire day but the heat was relentlessly so he stayed where he was. He smelt and heard Sookie come to his door; knock and then when no answer was given, leave, but still he stayed. When he felt it was sufficient he stepped out and stripped his clothes off; looking at himself in the mirror. He normally was very proud of who he was and he realized that he was that way because that was the way Godric made him. Who he was, he owed to Godric and he just let his maker meet the sun without doing anything to truly stop him. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before he exited the bathroom. When he walked back into the room, he saw Olivia still where he left her; haphazardly lying on the floor. She didn't do or say anything to tell him that she was aware of him there.

He looked at her with distaste and anger; she was weak and undeserving of any pity. He walked past her to get dressed but he stopped suddenly as he registered the sound of her heartbeat and the smell of her blood. He realized he was hungry; too hungry to ignore it. He needed to rip something open and feel a life end. The rage again built inside of him and this time he knew the only way to feel cold was to do something cold. He started to walk briskly towards her but then stopped suddenly remembering the words Godric spoke to him before he died. He turned; dressed and then left her lying on the floor in silence.

Eric quickly left the hotel and searched for someone to eat; he went to the first vampire club he came across and found a human. She was warm and all too eager to let him drink from her. He took her to the alley and sank his teeth into the flesh of her soft neck and felt her hot blood slide down his throat; quenching the urge and making him feel powerful. He killed her then; snapping her neck like the twig it was, she didn't even struggle. He let her drop to the ground and without another glance he left her there in a heap of dead flesh and bone. He walked back to the hotel feeling satisfied but the satisfaction quickly left when Sookie stopped him in the hall.

"I stopped by your room but you weren't there." She was dressed in a small red dress.

"I heard you." He answered coldly. He could tell the psychic was wishing she could hear his thoughts.

"I also went to see Olivia but she also didn't answer."

"She's with me."

"Oh, how is she feeling? How are you?"

"I don't care about how she is feeling so I don't ask. As for me; I don't have feelings." He deadpanned and then turned and walked to his room; she didn't follow.

He opened his door and saw the human still lying on the floor; no longer crying but just numb. He could sense what she was feeling; pain, loss, and anger swirled in her like a tornado. He could also smell her and see her blood pump through her veins in her neck. It was then that he knew what he needed; her blood. He had never tasted her; he realized, and the hunger burned in his veins. He stepped up to her and kneeled down close to her huddled form before picking her up and making her stand. Dead, hollow green eyes stared at him and it was then he felt the acceptance in her, she wanted to die. His fangs clicked out and he slowly titled his head to the hollow of her throat. He smelled her skin; it was exactly as he remembered it, and ran his nose down the side of her neck. He sensed her heart pick up speed but she didn't struggle; she no longer cared. He let his nose drift down her neck and across her shoulder; pushing aside the fabric till it fell off her shoulder. He sank his teeth into her shoulder when he found what he wanted.

Immediately her scent assaulted him and the sweetness of her blood trickled down his throat. She tasted exactly how she smelt and as it consumed him, he gripped her tighter in his hands with bruising force. She still did nothing but he noticed her eyes slide shut and her head tipped back; her hair skimming his hands on her back. With all his might he retracted his fangs and watched her blood slide down her shoulder from the fresh wound. Her heartbeat was slower and she went limp in his arms but he took her weight and picked her up. He placed her on the bed and then turned and went to the chair by the fireplace. He sat down and remained still for hours until he finally fell asleep as the sun began to rise again.

When he awoke, Olivia was gone from the bed and he could hear her in the shower. He sat there thinking about Godric and what he had done the previous day. He remembered the taste of the now dead girl and of Olivia; how he felt so warm and alive that it drove him to act in anger instead of cool decisiveness. Then he thought of how Godric would have felt knowing what he did to Olivia; no one had touched her before him, Godric had seen to it and in a matter of hours he ruined it all and for the first time in a long time, he wept bloody tears.

Olivia stepped out of the shower; sore, stiff and tired, and dressed for the day. Dark jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with bare feet. She brushed her hair out and threw it up into a high ponytail and then stepped from the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was Eric sitting in the same chair she awoke to him in and the second thing was that he was awake. She stepped up to his back; knowing full well that he knew she was there, and walked around him to see his face. Red tears ran down his face onto his shirt and pants, he stared down at the carpet lost in his own thoughts. In sadness she fell to her knees in front of him and lifted her hand hesitantly to his face, pulling back a few times before finally brushing her hand on his chin and up his cheek; touching the bloody trail of tears. He snapped his eyes to meet hers and a few more tears ran down his face. She bit her lip and wiped the tears of blood away; smearing them across his cheeks. She continued to try and clean him of his tears when he suddenly and swiftly gripped her wrists. She stiffened, afraid of what he might do when he suddenly pulled her up and towards him smashing his lips onto hers. She was shocked by this and didn't respond but he didn't care. He moved his cold lips against hers pouring desperation and regret into it. She feeling what he was putting into it; slowly kissed him back. Her heart beat faster as she started to enjoy it. Kissing Eric was like eating the best chocolate cake you could ever have. He gripped her tighter and pulled her into his lap; her mind went blank. Her heat seeped into his skin and made him feel warm; her fingers slowly slid up his cheeks and circled around his ears to his hair. After a few moments she pulled away with effort but he held on and so his head and lips just trailed to her neck.

"Eric." She said trying to get his attention. He ignored her; trailing his lips over the bite mark he had made in her flesh last night. "Please stop; this isn't going to fix anything, it won't bring him back." He stopped when she said it and pulled his head back from her neck. He looked angrily up at her and his grip tightened; she winced at the bruising.

"I don't expect it to." He said icily staring into her eyes, feeling fear prickle into her as she tensed.

"It's what he wanted and we couldn't change it."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"We both loved him Eric."

"Don't talk about things I don't understand." He pushed her off of him and stood from his chair. He sped out the hotel room door leaving her stand there confused by his behavior.

She took a few calming breaths and then grabbed her things and left. She found a way back to the wrecked house and entered it. The bodies were gone but the remnants of their presence still littered the floor and walls. She walked slowly through the debris towards her room. She gathered all of the things she needed into a duffle bag and walked back out into the hallway. The house was silent and was but a shell of its former self; forever changed, like her. She continued to walk through the house only stopping for a few seconds in each of the rooms before heading for the door. As she opened it and stepped out onto the front step; Isabel was climbing the stairs towards her looking every bit together as she normally did. She smiled softly to Olivia and gathered the human in a hug.

"Where will you go?" Isabel's thick Spanish accent chimed.

"I'm not sure but this place no longer feels like home."

"I know I'm going to Spain, do you want to come along?" The offer was tempting but Olivia didn't feel that it was right.

"I don't think that's where I'm supposed to go." Olivia smiled slightly.

"Will you go to Eric?"

"No, I won't. I don't think either of us wants the other around. I'm not even sure why this all started; why heal me?" Olivia furrowed her brow in thought. Why would Eric choose to be connected to her if he didn't know her? Was Sookie right? Was he just using her for something and if that was true; what was the reason?

"Godric told him to." The shock made Olivia's eyes snap up to meet Isabel's.

"What?"

"It was Godric's wish that Eric connect to you; I assume to protect you, since I'm sure Godric had this planned for a while now. The flaw was you being kidnapped as well."

"That makes no sense; Godric protected me for years and I wasn't connected to him. Why Eric and why now?"

"I think those answers will come to light soon my dear."

"Oh how I do love a mystery." Olivia spat sarcastically. Isabel gave a small laugh.

"You never were patient. I would not worry about it now; just do what makes you happy." Isabel grabbed her again in a hug and then entered the house throwing another smile at Olivia. "Take care my dear, travel well." Olivia returned her smile and stepped down the steps and crossed to her bike. She strapped her bag to the seat and slid her helmet on. Straddling her bike she turned it on and rode down the street and away from her past life and Texas. She had no plan but to leave and disappear for awhile. She needed to figure out what to do and she couldn't do it if she stayed close to Godric. She rode for days and nights; spending little time in places and then leaving again. The days turned to weeks then to months and still she kept going. The pain lessened with each passing day, week and month. She kept little contact with anyone; Isabel and Sookie mostly but only when she found herself lonely and missing them. After much persuasion from Sookie, she traveled to Bon Temps to stay with her for a few days. What was unknown to her was the fact that much had changed since she had contact with anyone from those days when Godric was still around.


	7. Summer Haze

Chapter 7: Summer Haze

Bon Temps was sticky and sweltering, making Olivia uncomfortable. She arrived at Sookie's three days after she finally agreed to come. Sookie's house was under construction for the most part because apparently a Maenad made her home there; completely trashing and wrecking the house. Olivia could tell Sookie was still a bit bitter about the whole thing. The night she arrived at the house; Sookie made her dinner and they had a few drinks out on the porch. It was weird not being in a motel somewhere or not being on her bike but it was a welcomed change. It was nice to sit and talk with Sookie about life without having to think about the last time they saw eachother. Sookie told her that Bill was doing well and would be taking her out to dinner the next night. She was practically gleaming for a chance to be with him again away from many of the issues that seemed to plaque their lives. She told Olivia about her friends; Tara, Sam, Lafayette and her brother Jason whom Olivia only briefly saw the night of the bombing. They talked well into the night until they both were exhausted from catching up.

"You can have the spare room sweetie; I made it up for you!" Sookie said as they entered the house and were locking up.

"Thanks Sook; I appreciate it." As Olivia started to ascend the stairs to the upper floor, Sookie stopped her.

"I know I never mentioned this before and it might sound strange but I'm a psychic and I can hear people's thoughts but not vampires; apparently since their technically dead they got nothing goin on up there." Sookie stated rapidly, smiling.

"Oh. Um, can you hear me?"

"Yeah but for the most part I can block people out and besides you seem to say mostly what you're thinking so it's not a big deal."

"Oh, well, then I guess since we are all about making weirdness known tonight; I can project a force through my hands."

"What like a shield?" Sookie asked surprised and excited.

"I guess; I'm not really sure what it is." Olivia stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that's pretty neat; did you do that night of the bombing?" Sookie looked scared to mention it but Olivia just bit her lip and answered as truthfully as she could.

"I guess I did but most of the time I have to actually think about doing it but I've noticed that it's getting stronger so I don't have to think about it sometimes."

"How strong is it?"

"I can knock a vampire down." Sookie looked impressed.

"Well that's handy!" She laughed and Olivia joined in. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sookie opened it and Bill stood there looking happy to see her.

"Hey Bill! Come on in!" Sookie grabbed his hand and led him into the front room. Bill's eyes locked on Olivia half way up the stairs and smiled a genuine smile.

"Hello Olivia! Sookie told me you were coming but I'm genuinely pleased to see you here. She told me that you were hesitant to come." Olivia smiled back and came back down the stairs.

"It's good to see you as well Bill. I wasn't going to but Sookie talked me into it."

"How long will you be staying here in Bon Temps?" He asked as Sookie smiled giddily next to him.

"As long as I can keep her here!" Sookie said laughing. Olivia returned a chuckle and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"She can be mighty convincing when she wants something Olivia; I suggest you keep a watchful eye." Bill replied happily looking down at Sookie.

"Bill Compton; I would never keep her against her will! Besides now I'm not so sure I can." Sookie laughed. Bill looked to Olivia with questions in his blue eyes.

"Yeah about that; I can project a force from my hands if I want to." Olivia said slightly embarrassed. Bill looked amazed.

"Would you show us?" Sookie asked.

"It depends; we would have to do it outside unless there's something in the house you don't mind getting wrecked." Olivia responded chuckling.

"Oh I don't mind; let's go out in the back yard so no one can see you." They all walked out into the back yard and let Olivia stretch real quick before she asked Bill if he would mind standing across from her. Sookie pushed him over there before he could respond.

"Now this might hurt; I'm not sure how far I'll be able to throw you." Bill looked concerned for a moment before he nodded his head and stood his ground. Olivia took a deep breath and then let it out slow before rubbing her hands together and assuming a defensive posture. She moved her right foot ahead a little and bounced on the balls of her feet before pushing her hands forward toward Bill. A split second before the ripple started Eric Northman stepped out of the tree line and Olivia swept herself around and threw the force directly towards him; sending him spiraling through the air and smashing into a tree behind him. No one said anything while he picked himself up and brushed bits of bark and tree off of his clothes and out of his hair.

"That was pretty impressive." Bill deadpanned. Sookie started to giggle.

"Yes it was; however, I liked this jacket." Eric stated striding over towards them, continuing to brush pieces of wood from his now ruined jacket.

"What do you want Eric?" Sookie asked annoyed. His smirk made Olivia's blood run cold. The memories of the last time she saw him raced through her head. Sookie gasped from behind her; probably hearing what Olivia was thinking but somehow Olivia was too focused on the blonde good-looking vampire to care. It had been awhile since she had seen him but he hadn't changed all that much; his hair was a bit shorter.

"I came to see Olivia." He stated simply; her name rolling off his tongue fluidly. Sookie snorted a sarcastic laugh.

"Doubt it; you just wanna cause as much trouble as you can. Go away Eric; we were having a nice evening before you came along." Sookie said sourly. Olivia was still focused on the blonde vampire only a few feet away from her. He however was focused on Bill and Sookie.

"I can cause more trouble if you don't let me speak with her privately." Eric stated lightly but the malice was barely concealed in the meaning. Before Sookie could retort; Olivia turned her head towards Sookie and nodded her head. Sookie grabbed Bill and took him inside the house but not before throwing a withered look at Eric to which he smiled. Now that they were alone; Olivia let out a shaky breath. Eric began to circle around her slowly; taking in her form and the changes that happened since he last saw her. He noted that her skin was a bit darker from the sun and her hair a bit lighter. She also cut it to have fringe bangs just above her green eyes. She was still small and her skin still smelt of sunshine, citrus and flowers.

"What do you want Eric?" She asked calmly trying to hide the tremor in her voice. He had heard it though and smiled at her predatorily.

"I wanted to see you."

"Well now you did so if you excuse me; I'll just be going back in." As she turned on her heel and marched towards the house he quickly sped to her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. The breeze he made ruffled her hair and his grip was tight.

"No I don't excuse you."

"Well I wasn't really caring about what you think nor was I asking your permission. Let go of me."

"No not until you agree to come back with me." Olivia snorted her response indignantly. "Well doesn't that just make you a pretty little thing?" He responded nastily.

"I don't care what you want Eric; I just want to be left alone."

"Unfortunately the little bond we made isn't going away so I know that you don't really mean that. Actually it's quite the opposite." He deadpanned.

"Well you're the one that did it Eric; not me."

"I believe you were the one to drink my blood."

"Well you offered it to me; so this issue we have is on you."

"Godric ordered me to do it."

"Did he also order you to stick your fangs into my shoulder the day he died?" She spat back; standing on the balls of her feet to meet his eyes. Eric narrowed his eyes and in one second he had her pinned into the dirt with his hand on her throat. She didn't claw at his hands like she did the last time.

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand." He whispered to her menacingly. He squeezed her neck tighter making it hard for her to breathe. She gasped for air and when he wouldn't let go; she placed her hand on his chest and sent him flying back into the trees again. Unfortunately this only made him madder as he ran at her again but was unable to move more that a few feet. Her hands weren't up but the ripple was in the air. Eric looked around and then turned his wide eyed gaze to her where she still was lying on the ground; her own hands massaging her neck.

"You don't need to use your hands anymore." He stated amazed.

"Apparently not." She stated back; getting off the ground and walking towards him. "Now are you gonna stop trying to do me in or do I need to keep throwing you into those trees?" She stated breathlessly. She met his wide eyed gaze with a steely one of her own and waited for him to respond.

"You're not doing so well." He stated as he had sensed her wavering strength. Blood started to trickle out of her nose as her world began to sway. The force she was projecting was cut off and he grabbed her before she fell.

"No, I don't think I am." She stated simply before fainting. He picked her up into his arms and turned around and headed back into the trees while Bill was hurriedly explaining to Sookie that Olivia was alright and that Eric wasn't going to harm her. He just left the fighting part out of it.


	8. I Could Corrupt You

Chapter 8: I Could Corrupt You

The pounding in her head was increasing and the silence was stifling. She opened her eyes or at least she thought she did. The darkness was sweltering and threatening to throw her into a panic. She was lying down on something soft; a bed, she guessed by its size. She pressed her hands to her head in a separate attempt to make the pain decrease and her memory become clear; she felt foggy and disoriented. The last thing she remembered was arriving at Sookie's house and talking to her and Bill. Frustrated with the missing gaps; she did her best to find the end of the bed and get her bearings. She touched the cold hardwood floor with her bare feet and that made her stop; why does she have bare feet? She touched the clothing she wore and found that she was wearing a large button down shirt but no pants. Again she tried to remember what she did the night; well she wasn't sure as to what time it was, before. She stood up and tried to wave her hands in front of her face but she couldn't see anything so she slowly and methodically made her way across the floor; unfortunately she did stumble into a chair somewhere along the way. When she finally made contact with a wall; she felt along it to find a light switch or a door but instead she clumsily made contact with pictures and things hanging on the wall. Being persistent was in her nature so she kept moving along the wall bumping into chairs and tables in the room but she was eventually rewarded with the finding of a door. She felt for the cold handle and opened it; to more pitch black. She huffed with dissatisfaction and slid one foot into the doorway, fearing a step but finding more cold flooring although it was tile now instead of hardwood. She stepped into the new room and again grasped the wall looking for a light source. After a few moments of searching she found one and flipped it on; instantly blinding herself from the bright light.

When her eyesight returned she found herself in a large bathroom. The floor was gray tile, the walls were a deep red and the fixtures were black. She looked to the left and found a large shower and on the opposite side a large sunken tub in the floor. She moved forward into the room more and went to the large black basin sink and the large mirror. She was right about the shirt; it was a large black button down shirt. Her hair was slightly disheveled and under her nose there was a small amount of dried on blood. She grabbed a washcloth, turned the sink on and started to clean the blood from her face. As she slowly and methodically cleaned the blood from her face, her memory came back in pieces; Eric, trees, the growing attraction for the egotistical vampire. She shook her head to clear those thoughts from her already muddled brain; she didn't need to be thinking about him. When she finished cleaning, she walked back towards the dark room but with the bathroom light on; it was easier to see. The floor was a dark cherry red and the walls an indiscernible dark color. There wasn't much in the room except for the expensive looking wood cabinets, bed, chairs and tables. The bed was a four poster with fabric draping along its banners. The chair's looked plush and comfortable and the room had an air of hardly being used but the decorations and design of it had pride. She found another door across the room and hurried over to it; when she opened it there was a staircase that led upstairs. She climbed them softly, her feet making soft noises on the stair and when she arrived at the upper landing; she noticed the size of the house she was in. A long hallway led from the front door to the living room; a large library stood off to one end of the hallway; its dark wood and high shelves made her think of Godric's library back in Texas. She briefly wondered if she was back there but then remembered the dark room below and its dark gothic feel. Godric had always preferred lighter colors stating that he enjoyed the feeling of being in a bright room instead of the dark. The living room was smaller than the library with a large TV set back into a huge wood cabinet and plush leather furniture. Some artifacts and paintings hung on the wall but Olivia didn't know their origin. They were expressive and she was impressed with the emotion she could feel rolling off of them. She turned and went down the long hallway to the foyer; where the magnificent front door stood; the woodwork on it, impressive. There was a small staircase curling upstairs to another hallway but she didn't go up; instead she made her way through a large dining area; its design and decorations mirroring the rest of the house, to the kitchen. She stepped into the room; where the design was modern and brighter than any other room she had been in previously, and saw the refrigerator standing to one side. Practically running over to it; she grasped the cold handle and pulled; realizing just how hungry she was. Inside she found it well stocked with fresh food and drinks. Grabbing an apple out of the bin; a voice interrupted her and made her jump and tense.

"I thought you would eventually find your way here."

"Thanks for the food." Olivia replied; trying to make her voice more even, as she turned to face Pam.

"You can thank Eric; after all he was the one that went to the store." The blonde cocked an eyebrow; knowing full well how scared Olivia had been.

"Am I also to thank him for putting me in this?" Olivia took a bite out of the apple and gestured to her clothing.

"No that pleasure was all mine but to be fair I think he was still a bit upset with you. You owe him a new jacket." The blonde smirked.

"He owes me a life." Olivia simply stated scowling at her apple.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"And a pint of blood." Olivia said nonchalantly; ignoring Pam's comment previously.

"Yeah, I saw that he took a bite out of you. You should be grateful."

"Oh yeah, because another scar is just what I need, I've already got enough marks on my body."

"Minimal damage to that lovely skin of yours; I wonder what it would feel like if you were cold like me?"

"Probably the same; where is he?"

"Out, doing his lawful duties; why do you miss him?"

"Nope; just want to hit him." Olivia said popping her "p" and then walking away from Pam and the kitchen. Before she got too far; Pam was walking beside her.

"So what are your plans now that you're here?" Pam asked slyly.

"I'm going to watch Eric's expensive looking TV and sit on that nice comfy looking couch you guys got in the living room."

"How exiting." Pam said sarcastically. They walked into the living room and sat down while Olivia turned on the TV.

"I can see why Eric has made such a fuss over you. You are one human I wouldn't mind having around for awhile; you also just smell and look delicious."

"Your approval makes my day Pam." Olivia said sarcastically. She focused back in on her show but Pam interrupted again with a huff.

"What are your thoughts on being a vampire?" Pam asked as she twirled her hair between her fingers. Olivia shocked at the question turned her head to the blonde sitting next to her.

"Depends, are we talking about me or you?"

"You darling, I want to know about how you would feel."

"I probably would revel in it. Having that kind of power and time in front of you, besides I don't have anything anymore; everyone I knew and loved are dead and buried." Olivia answered truthfully before realizing what she said.

"My, my; what a thought, perhaps I can help you with that." Pam said as she shifted her weight towards Olivia.

"Pam." Eric's voice floated into the room as he walked down the long hallway from the front door.

"Sometimes he just takes the fun outta being dead." Pam huffed as she sat back down.

"She is not your play thing Pam, so I suggest you settle down on the idea." Eric walked into the room and motioned for Pam to leave.

"See? No fun." Pam got up and walked past him smiling. Olivia watched her go and then settled her eyes on the Viking standing in the room. He wore all black with a leather jacket clenched in his hands. His eyes were solely focused on the exposed flesh of her legs; she noticed this and pulled the shirt down further.

"Try not to stretch out the shirt too much." He stated as he saw her pull it. "I happen to like it."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have let Pam dress me in it." Olivia replied softly. In a breeze he was sitting next to her; much closer than Pam was prior.

"She put you in it because the color looks good on you and I happened to agree. Try not to be too upset." He said lazily making the point to drift his fingers over the collar of the shirt.

"It's black." Olivia said cocking an eyebrow. "Everyone looks good in black."

"Not everyone and you happen to look especially good in it because it makes you look paler."

"So you like me looking like death warmed over?"

"I like you dressed in very little clothes with my scent on you; last time I checked, that wasn't a crime." He smiled and drifted his hands away from the collar down to the buttons.

"You're right it's not a crime but kidnapping is." Olivia said watching his fingers; trying to keep her heart beat from accelerating. He smirked and drifted his fingers lower pulling on a button here or there.

"Who knew I would get that reaction out of you again." He shifted a bit closer to her so she moved her legs up onto the couch; placing her feet against his leg to stop his approach. Unfortunately this pleased him further.

"Where were you?" She asked and his eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"Did you miss me?"

'Don't flatter yourself."

"Then why ask the question?"

"I was curious; you had Pam here to babysit me, to make sure I didn't leave. You bought me food so I could eat; I'm just curious as to the plan for me being here." He removed his hand from the shirt and sighed heavily while shifting to face the TV instead of her.

"What I was doing is none of your concern and as to the plan for you being here; you're staying here, not at Sookie's."

"Why?"

"Godric ordered me to look after you and that is what I am doing. Besides you were happy enough in a vampire home before so why not stay here."

"I don't even know where "here" is? You can't expect me to never leave."

"I don't but you will come back here at the end of the night or I will find you and bring you back here by force." His voice had dipped dangerously but instead of fear, Olivia was feeling something entirely opposite. She nodded her head quickly in response. He looked towards her again and quickly pulled her feet from the couch into his lap. Shocked; Olivia stopped breathing for a few moments. He turned his head back to the TV and said.

"What is this?" Olivia forgetting completely about the TV whipped her head towards it.

"It's called Oddities." Eric nodded in understanding and relaxed into the couch with her feet in his lap. His hands rested on her ankles and after a few moments of her staring at him, he slid his eyes toward her.

"What are you staring at?" He said looking back to the TV.

"What are you doing?" She asked in turn.

"Watching this human show; not that I need your permission."

"Oh; why?" Eric sighed heavily and turned his head towards her.

"If we are living together I am going to have to get used to you being here and this show is peaking my interest. Do these human's really enjoy buying this stuff?" He slid his eyes down her legs and to her feet. Her nails painted blood red. His hands then slowly slid around her feet making Olivia shiver from the coldness of his skin and the excitement coursing through her veins. He stopped when her breathing picked up and turned his attention back to the screen. She in turn started watching the episode but remained physically aware of him. She scolded herself in her mind. Upset with her own stupidity of feeling things for him when all he did was be a pain in her ass. Yes, Eric was cunning, charming, and smart and had the presence of a physical god but he was still dangerous. It had been months since Texas and yet he hadn't changed at all with Godric's death; in fact it made him even more unpredictable. Her attraction to him was purely a phase; he was a vampire that bores easily after he's played with a toy for too long. She was his current toy and soon enough he would be rid of her and when that happens; she won't be looking to hold on. She was not going to become some human that is so attached to vampire; they can't move on and live a normal life. In the mean time however; since he planned on keeping her around, she was going to have some fun. They sat silently watching TV until the sun was threatening to rise. Eric placed her feet back on the couch and stood.

"See you at nightfall." She said quietly to his retreating form.

When the sun had risen; Olivia made her way back towards the downstairs bedroom where she awoke earlier. She slid into the bed and fell into an easy sleep. It only felt like a few hours had passed when she was awoken by a blonde vampire tapping her high heeled toes on the floor. Olivia opened her eyes and took in the blonde; dressed in a red vinyl dress with black pumps, the blonde looked serious.

"Finally; you sleep like one of us sugar." Olivia sat up looking at Pam.

"What do you need Pam?"

"It's time for you to get ready; we're going to the bar tonight." Pam said quickly. "Your clothes are over there; I suggest you hurry up." With that, the blonde turned and strode back up the stairs. Olivia got up and went to the bathroom, took a shower and then went to see the clothes she was to wear; hoping that it wasn't going to be vinyl. She unzipped the garment bag and was surprised to see a black strapless silk dress that had a purple rib boned corset with ribbon. IT came to rest about mid thigh and hugged her curves in the right places. The shoes were patent leather, purple, peep-toe pumps. She dressed quickly; amazed that the clothes had fit, but then again it was Pam and Eric so she couldn't be too shocked. She pulled her brown hair into a high ponytail and straightened it but placed her bangs into a pompadour. She put her make-up on; cat eyes and purple eye shadow, and then made her way back up-stairs. Eric was there with Pam; he was dressed in a black suit with his short hair perfectly held in place. He appraised her silently and then once happy with her appearance, sped around to her back and placed a necklace around her neck. She glanced down and noticed that it was the one Godric had given her that she never took off; she wondered where he had gotten it as she lost it in the explosion. It was a black chain with a gray colored metal angel wing charm. As he placed it on her neck he quickly grazed his fingers down her back and noticed the tattoo that marred her shoulder. It was a pair of black angel wings with the words "not all those who wander are lost" below it and Godric's name written in between the wings. He ghosted his fingers down the tattoo; feeling her shiver from his touch. Before she could explain it to him, he walked around her and led her and Pam to his car.

As they slid into the red car; Olivia was reminded of her bike which was still parked at Sookie's; she really needed to get that back. Driving with vampires is like driving at the speed of sound; it made her nauseous. The drive was; needless to say, short when they reached Fangtasia. Eric and Pam slid gracefully out of the leather seats like no human could ever pull off. Olivia tried to do the same but probably looked like an idiot; she really missed her bike. Eric walked in front with Pam walking next to Olivia towards the front doors. The club was already in full swing with Cho watching the front doors. Olivia could tell that all the humans were watching Eric and Pam walking; practically salivating with anticipation. The warm concrete was pounding with the music from inside; Olivia could feel it through her shoes. As she continued to walk towards the front of the line; she could hear the comments coming from some of the people in line. They clearly didn't like her being there. Cho let them pass without a glance but he paid a small amount of attention to Olivia's backside as she walked in. The bar was crowded with vampires and humans dancing; drinking and talking. The atmosphere of the bar was heavy with music and want; clearly people came here to lose themselves. Olivia realized that nothing had changed since she was here last. She continued to follow Eric; but Pam broke off to go to the back office and he led her to his throne. He gave her a silent message to sit next to him and so she did; gracefully folding herself into the chair that sat to his left. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat into the throne like chair; Olivia could practically hear the sighing of all the humans in the bar. She was unsure of what she was supposed to do, so she started to lean over to Eric to ask, when the bartender vampire showed up with a glass of red wine in his hand for her. She gracefully accepted and nodded at him in appreciation; she clearly understood what her purpose was, to look pretty and sit there. As she sipped her wine and watched the crowd; she could see why Eric does it, it was addicting watching the stories of the people and vampires that were there. They were all there for something; a purpose that they only understood. The song changed and Olivia found herself relaxing even more as Depeche Mode's Corrupt came on. She watched as human after human came up to the stage and tried to get Eric to notice them but he paid no attention; Olivia was even surprised to see people beg her but she said nothing to them.

The bartender brought her drinks when she was out and the night wore on; surprisingly enough Olivia didn't get all that tired. After a while though; she could feel Eric's gaze burning into her but she continued to look at the crowd. Although after awhile it became annoying and she turned her gaze to him about to through an insult when she saw the way he was looking at her. Hunger, passion and lust bore into her from his blue eyes and she stopped breathing for a moment; fixed on him, she couldn't look away. He leaned in and grasped the back of her head and tilted it to the side. He placed his face close to her throat and breathed deep; Olivia's eyes sliding closed at the sensation. His lips and tongue made a trail up her throat to her ear when he slid his hand onto her silk clad hip. Olivia opened her eyes and saw that some humans and vampires in the club were watching the exchange. Eric continued to breathe her in and Olivia felt lust cloud her mind. Eric stood and held out his hand to her; without thinking she grasped his cold hand in hers and felt her lead her down the thrown steps and into the hallway that led to his office. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on but she didn't really want to stop it; he led her into the office and closed the door, pushing her up against it as he slid his hands into her hair and down her body. She placed her hands on his chest; pushing his jacket from his shoulders. He slid is face back into her neck taking deep breaths while quietly growling into her flesh. She felt her eyes slide closed and her hands reach around him to bury themselves into his hair. His slid over her dress to her legs and pulled them up to wrap around his hips. He pressed her into the door harder and she gasped at the pressure. The pounding of the music in the office was making her feel heavy and disoriented. She felt her head cloud with lust and all she could feel was the cold vampire in front of her and heavy beat of the music in the bar. Kings of Leon Closer was playing and she fell into the music while continuing to run her hands over his shoulder and chest. He gripped her tighter and lifted his face from her neck; pushing his lips onto hers with bruising force. She reciprocated his kiss; it wasn't sweet or caring but rather hard and lust filled. Her heart was beating faster and her body was warming; her breaths becoming ragged and heavy. His lips moved to her neck and started to kiss her pulse point; she heard and felt his fangs click out and press softly against her flesh. She moved one of her hands to the back of his head and pressed it deeper into her neck; he took the cue and sunk his fangs into her neck, making her gasp. There was minimal pain this time and the feeling of her blood pumping into his mouth made her moan slightly with the pleasure. He growled louder this time taking drags off of her and pressing her tighter to the door. When he retracted he licked her clean and pushed his mouth to hers. She could taste her blood on his lips but she didn't care; he continued to kiss her but released her legs and helped her slide back to the floor. When they released each other; Olivia looked up at him as he smirked down at her. Her neck ached a bit and she subconsciously raised her hand to rub it but he grasped her hand and pulled it away. Placing his hand on her chin and tilting it so he could look at the marks he made on her. Smiling again he offered his arm to her when they were both happy with their appearance and she grasped it; still slightly shaky from the blood loss. He led her out the door and back into the crowd; where humans and vampires stopped to stare at their passing; some humans glowering at her and some vampires looking at her in lust. She took her seat again beside him and felt his hand place itself on her thigh; she smiled inwardly at the gesture. The bartender brought her another drink when Eric motioned for one and Olivia sat back in her chair sipping her drink and watching the crowd lose themselves in the atmosphere like she just did.


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End**

Olivia's mind whirled with the memories of the moments spent in the back office at Fangtasia; the alcohol making her dizzy and the tall attractive vampire sitting next to her wasn't helping. The hours till dawn were dwindling and the crowd at the bar was too. The music abruptly cut out and Eric stood while telling everyone to go home; the bar was closing for the day. He turned slightly to her and offered her his hand; which she took and walked down behind him from the platform. When she was safely seated at the bar where the bartender was cleaning up; Eric turned to her and bent down to her ear.

"Sit, stay and don't go anywhere; I'll be quick." He brushed his nose down to her pulse point and over the marks before he stood up and followed Pam into the office. Olivia breathed deep before turning to the bartender and asking him for water. He obliged and went back to his closing chores. It was a little less than 20 minutes before Eric was striding out the door of the office and making his way to her. She hopped off the stool and made her way to follow him out to his car before she realized just how tired she was and just how painful her feet were feeling. Damn cute shoes; what ever happened to the comfortable, beautiful ones? As Eric was opening the car door for her to slide into; Sookie came blazing around the side of the bar; dressed in a lavender dress with her hair tied back. Olivia remembered that tonight she and Bill were going out to dinner. Sookie hurriedly made her way towards them before slapping Eric in the face.

"Where's Bill?" She asked; panic evident in her voice. Olivia shocked that Sookie would slap him stood back up at her question and went over to her wrapping her in a hug. Sookie didn't register the support but instead kept staring at Eric.

"I haven't seen him." Eric said slyly back while he cocked an eyebrow, the slap not angering him.

"Liar; now I know you know where he is, tell me!" Sookie yelled again; startling Olivia and causing her to take a step back and her heart to beat a bit faster; Sookie's panic seeping into her.

"Sookie; Eric isn't lying, he hasn't been by here tonight and Eric has been with me." Olivia reasoned taking a step back to stand in front of Eric. Sookie shifted her panicked brown eyes to Olivia's green ones and started to tear up. Olivia went and hugged her before pulling away again and holding the blonde's hands in her own. "We will help you find him though; Eric is duty bound by the laws to look for him."

"Well then let's go." Sookie began pulling Olivia with her but Eric spoke up and grabbed Olivia's other arm causing Olivia to abruptly stop and almost loser her balance except Eric righted her before she could fall.

"Are you suggesting that a vampire go looking for another vampire during the day?" Eric asked in amazement.

"AHH; stupid vampires and their stupid fucking time restraints!" Sookie yelled in anger, releasing Olivia and waving her hands around in anger. Eric grabbed Olivia and steered her back to his side as they looked on.

"Sookie, calm down; I'll help you look for Bill during the day." Olivia said ignoring the way Eric's head swiveled angrily to stare down at her.

"You most certainly will not; if there is something strong enough to get Bill, It will be strong enough to handle two human women. You can wait till nightfall."

"I can't just sit around and wait; something is happening to Bill and I refuse to sit here and let it happen! If you won't help me; then I don't need you." Sookie turned and started to walk away and Olivia tried to get Eric to release his grip on her arm.

"Eric; we have to help her!" Olivia whined at him trying to break his hold. He turned to look down at her.

"I will not have you running around with Sookie Stackhouse looking for a missing vampire. She draws enough attention to herself and I don't need to come rescue you, so you will stay put until nightfall and then we will go look for him." Olivia narrowed her eyes at the vampire and bit her lip.

"If it was you, I would go." She yelled before thinking and then flushed in embarrassment at her small confession. Eric looked shocked but then covered it with a smirk.

"I'm glad you finally realized it but it doesn't change my mind. I won't have you running around looking for Bill Compton." He grasped her arm tighter and started to drag her to his car. Olivia looked around to see if she could find Sookie; but the blonde was nowhere to be found. She grumpily got back into the car and let Eric take her back to his house.

When they arrived; Olivia huffily got out of the car and made her way to the house ignoring the vampire behind her. As they got to the stairs leading to the front door she bent down and took her pumps off; wiggling her toes in small delight from the freedom. A snicker from the vampire reminded her of where she was and who she was with.

"They look amazing on your feet."

"They feel even better being off them." Olivia stood; clasping the shoes in her hand. She was now even shorter than the vampire. She climbed a few steps; him following, before she turned around again to say something but realized just how close he was. He was eye level with her and she was caught off guard.

"You really need to stop doing that."

"Your body seems to enjoy it." He smirked at her sliding his hand down her arm. "Your heart beats faster and you get all warm.

"It's your blood that makes me enjoy it but right now if my body was bloodless, it would hate you."

"Such harsh words for someone who only minutes ago confessed that she would go out into the night to find me."

"I take it back; tonight I certainly wouldn't." He started to laugh and lean forwards to catch her lips in a kiss when he was propelled backwards by her force. She scoffed at his form lying in the dirt; a hand on her hip.

"I was wondering when you were going to use that against me again. I thought you were going soft." He picked himself off the ground and dusted off his pants and jacket.

"Well you deserved it; I'm tired and me feet hurt and I really don't want to do this with you." She turned and strode into the house hearing his laugh break the night. She fumed as she walked down the stairs to the bedroom and found another one of his shirts to change into. She fumed as she got changed and washed her face and she fumed as she walked to her bed and fell asleep. Sometimes she really hated that stupid vampire but her body betrayed her more than she would like and that made her hate him more.

Olivia awoke again to a dark room but she was used to it now; getting up she went to shower and get changed. She knew it was sometime during the day despite the lack of light in the room. She got out threw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark green tang top and her dark brown heeled riding boots over her pants. She grabbed her wallet, phone, keys, sunglasses and brown leather jacket before striding up the stairs and making her way to the door. Since she didn't know where she was; she turned the GPS on her phone on and then called Sookie to come get her. While she waited for Sookie to come; she thought back to the night before; her achy body and small headache and how angry Eric was going to be once he found out what she was going to do. Sookie's small yellow car slid into the drive 30 minutes later and Olivia didn't even let her climb out of the car before she was in it and telling Sookie where to go. Step one; get her bike back, step two; look for Bill.

Once they arrived back at Sookie's; Olivia climbed out of the car and went to her bike stroking the smooth blue surface under her fingers. God, she missed her bike.

"Okay what do you know?" Olivia said turning from her baby and facing Sookie. Sookie looked strained before answering.

"After I left the bar last night; I went to Bill's and found Jessica. She said that Bill had called her in that weird vampire maker way and we went to the location but he was gone. A car was flipped over and there was a dead naked body of a man. He had this seared into his body but I don't know what it is." Sookie grabbed a napkin with a weird runic design drawn on it from her pocket and handed it over to Olivia. Olivia looked at it but had no idea what it was.

"Yeah okay I have no clue as to what that is but Eric might. Are you sure you don't want to just wait till Eric wakes up?" Olivia asked handing back the designed napkin.

"And what; have him tell me there is nothing I can do? This is Bill, Olivia; I need to find him." Sookie said exasperated with panic crawling across her soft features.

"I know you want to find him but right now all we have is a design we don't know anything about. I'm sorry but I honestly think Eric is our best chance right now." Olivia pleaded softly to the blonde. Sookie's eyes swam with tears again as she placed her left hand on her head and that's when Olivia noticed the ring on her finger.

"What is that?" Olivia asked grabbing Sookie's hand and looking at it in shock. "Is that an engagement ring? Are you engaged?" Olivia asked smiling with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah Bill proposed last night! I didn't have time to say yes before he was taken. He doesn't even know!" Sookie asked again her voice cracking in pain and sadness.

"Okay well I'm sure he knows; now come on, I wanna take you somewhere." Olivia said turning to her bike and climbing on while handing the helmet to Sookie. Sookie looked scared but got on regardless. Olivia started the bike and felt a familiar purr from the engine before Sookie wrapped her arms around her middle. She quickly pulled her hair up into a tight messy bun before steering her bike towards the road. They rode through the streets before making there way to a church. Olivia steered the bike and parked by the side leading Sookie into the church ignoring her questions. When they made their way in; Olivia led her to pew in the church before sitting down.

"Okay Olivia what are we doing here?" Sookie whispered trying not to upset the other patrons who were in there. Olivia crossed herself and turned her head towards Sookie.

"Why do people come here?"

"I don't know; to pray?"

"What are they praying to?"

"God, Jesus; I don't know." Sookie said grumpily.

"Why do people pray?"

"Olivia please just tell me why I'm here; the last time I was in a church, I didn't enjoy it. You shouldn't be so fond of it either!" Sookie said desperately.

"People come here because they believe in something; something bigger than themselves. They ask for help; a savior or an answer. They don't care what they have to do to get it but they make promises and beg for things even if they think it's a long shot."

"What does this have to do with Bill and this current situation?" Sookie asked angrily.

"I'm getting to it. When Godric went missing, I asked for help, knowing full well that religion has no place for vampires but I did it anyways hoping for an answer. I had faith that something was going to happen and that something did; I got captured. I spent weeks locked in the basement of some crazy church getting beaten to hell because of what I did and who I associated with. I prayed there too; when they left after my beatings and when I was losing myself down there. I prayed to be saved and I was. Eric saved me and Godric came back; I got what I wanted but it took a lot of pain and time to make it happen. The only reason why I didn't break for them was because I had faith that in the end; my sacrifice was going to make sense and I would get what I wanted." She stood then and led Sookie out of the church to sit on the steps.

"So are you saying that I just have to be patient and take what comes in order to get Bill back?"

"Yeah and you have to be willing to ask for help."

"You mean ask Eric for help?"

"Maybe; it doesn't really matter who you ask but he may be your best shot at getting what you want." Olivia said turning to look at the bright blue sky.

"Are you religious?"

"Yes but not in the same way that I used to be; I still believe but it's what I believe that's changed."

"What changed?"

"I used to believe in God; I went to church and read the bible but in the end it changed. I started to feel differently; I still believe in God and that he's bigger than me but I put more of my faith in my own decisions and actions. I believe in fate more; that happened after I met Godric."

"How did you meet him?"

"It was in Dallas; I just moved there and was walking back from church when I was attacked and dragged into an alley by a liquor store. I was left to die in that alley and at nightfall; Godric found me and took me to his house. I woke up in a vampire nest, freaked out and weak but when Godric came and sat with me; I felt at ease as he explained things to me. I ended up staying because it felt right."

"Wow; I had no idea that you went through all of that to just end up in some church's basement having it happen all over again."

"That's fate."

"You believe that it was fate that took you into those circumstances?"

"Sure; I met Godric, Eric, Bill and you because of it all. I can't be unhappy about that."

"I can't imagine what you went through down there in that hellish church."

"I don't think about it; it was just a trial and I passed. It doesn't define who I am unless I let it."

"You're a much stronger person than I gave you credit for."

"Thanks, so are you. Now can we go see Eric?"

Sookie thought for a moment; biting her lip before nodding her head. The girls rose from sitting and went to the bike. They hopped on and drove back to Eric's house; the sun dropping swiftly. They made it back there as the sun disappeared and night came. As they pulled in; Olivia sighed and made her way towards the front door. She led Sookie into the house and found Eric standing at the staircase.

"I told you not to leave." He said dangerously.

"Not exactly; you told me I could leave but then to make sure I was back at night and its night." Olivia said smugly. The vampire didn't look amused.

"Where were you?"

"Church; now can we get down to business." Sookie replied angrily before Olivia could respond. Eric glared at her and then turned to Olivia as Sookie made her way into the living room; Olivia lifting her eyebrows quickly and smirking at the vampire before following the blonde into the living room. Eric huffed silently to himself and then strode into the room as well.

"This is design Jessica and I found on the dead naked guy." Sookie said handing the napkin to Eric after explaining what she and Jessica found. "Do you know what it is?"

"No; I have no idea." He said quickly handing it back.

"Stop trying to blow her off Eric." Olivia said impatiently. The vampire's eyes snapped up to meet hers as she leaned against the wall of the living room.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

'Well this is shitty.' Olivia thought as she sat in Fangtasia with Pam one night. It had been one week since the conversation that started all of this mess. Sookie was off with some delicious looking man named Alcide looking for werewolves; Eric was off doing god knows what and she was stuck with Pam at the closed bar. Boring. Olivia twirled again on the bar stool while thinking back to the day she knew all hell was going to break lose. It was the day after the discussion with Eric about the mark; Eric came back bloody from Sookie's. He grasped her upper arms and leveled his face with his own as he yelled with a sneer on his usually handsome face.

"You are NEVER to go anywhere unless it's with me or Pam; do you understand?" He yelled in Olivia's face when he returned. She was grasping his bloody shirt looking terrified; she quickly nodded.

"What happened?"

"A werewolf attacked Sookie and she shot me."

"Well then I guess she prefers dogs over assholes." Olivia joked.

"Do you honestly think this is funny? Had I not been there she would have been dead! The only reason why they haven't come for you; is because they don't know about you…yet." He said as venom dripped with every word. Olivia looked nervous at his words but only nodded. He released her and strode off to go change; leaving a scared human in his wake.

That was how she ended up sitting at the bar with Pam; bored out of her skull. After Eric's serious warning; she wouldn't go anywhere with out either of them and had little knowledge of what was going on outside her four walls. Olivia polished off her drink and got up to make another but before she could even grab the vodka, Pam grabbed her quickly and pulled her down into the basement telling her to be quiet. Olivia struggled against Pam but she held-fast practically bruising Olivia's arms.

"Pam what the…" Olivia tried to get out but Pam just slammed her hand over her mouth and reached for her phone. She dialed Eric and once he answered; she spoke in Swedish to him. Her tone was filled with panic. Olivia then heard heavy footsteps and things crashing about upstairs; panic filled her body as well. She stopped struggling and instead tried to level her breathing. Pam snapped the phone closed just as a door up above opened and two vampires showed up on the steps.

"Magister; what brings you here?" Pam asked sweetly.

"A very grave situation; I'm afraid." The bald vampire grabbed a vile of what looked like blood out of a cooler that the other vampire was holding. "I guess we have things to discuss; hold them." Other vampires swiftly came down the stairs taking Pam and dragging her over to a bunch of metal poles hanging from the ceiling as another vampire swiftly came down and grasped Olivia roughly; causing her to grunt in pain as he grasped her tightly. The other strung Pam up to the poles using silver chains. The sound of her skin burning and the smell made Olivia nauseous. Pam screamed as the silver burned into her skin. The magister then came down the rest of the steps and said out loud to all of them.

"I hear that Eric Northman is selling vampire blood and when I arrive I find it. Then I also find his progeny and a pet trying to hide." He said as he walked over to Olivia taking some of her hair and smelling it. Making a sound of pleasure and understanding; the Magister released her hair and slid his finger down her cheek, taking her in. "He certainly does have taste." He then walked over to Pam placing the end of his cane on her stomach causing another scream of pain to erupt from her throat as the end of his cane was encased in silver.

"Stop it!" Olivia yelled before her mind could stop her. The Magister turned toward her and nodded to one of his minions. They turned and slapped Olivia forcefully; causing her head to snap back and blood to fly from her mouth. Her lip bleeding and her neck hurting she began to fight against her captors. Their hands surely leaving bruises on her flesh and causing her to wince she tried to ignore it as Pam moaned again in pain as silver was raked across her flesh once again. Olivia panicked and made up her mind and tried to force herself to focus solely on the vampires holding her. She began to feel lightheaded when her force ripped from her body forcefully and slammed into the two vampires surrounding her. One flew away easily but other had a strong arm and dislocated her shoulder when he flew off. Her scream of pain and the crashing of the other vampires into the walls surprised the Magister. He turned but Olivia was ready for him and proceeded to throw her force out again and push the Magister and the other two vampires away from Pam before running over and trying to get Pam untied. She tried to keep her force out keeping them away from her and Pam but she could feel her strength waning. She never tried to take out this many vampires in one shot and her dislocated arm was throbbing with a dull pain. As she started to pull the silver of Pam's skin; the blonde looked down at her and smiled a soft, genuine smile. Olivia tried to get Pam's one arm undone but unfortunately she was too weak and was unable to hold off five angry vampires for very long. As her force dissipated she was seized once again roughly; a scream of pain erupting from her throat. They threw abruptly to the ground; her head hitting the cold concrete as a vampire grasped her around the throat squeezing her into unconsciousness.

When she came too; the ceiling of the basement was swirling around her and she was lying on the concrete still. Her ears were buzzing drowning out everything but her steady breathing and heart beat; she felt sick and had distinct pains in her head, neck and arm. She tried to move her left arm and found that she couldn't; a sharp pain shot up her body as she tried. She moved her relatively pain free right arm and touched her lip feeling the swelling and bloody split in her lower lip. Then she moved to touch her neck the raw bruised kin reacted to her slight touch. She started to cough; tasting blood in her mouth, her throat screamed in protest at the movement. The buzzing in her ears lessened until she could make out slight words of those around her and so she turned to look about the room. What she saw was Eric standing heatedly by the stairs talking to the Magister with Pam still strung up. Relief surged through her at the sight of the tall vampire and she tried to sit up but one of the other vampires pushed in heavy booted foot into her chest causing her to groan in pain at the pressure. She was too weak to fight him so she laid still and tried to focus on breathing.

"It was Bill Compton." Pam cried as the Magister applied the silver to her chest.

"Yes; he has recently gone missing and I am trying to find him and gather enough information before bringing him to you." Eric reasoned looking at the Magister but his eyes slid up to Pam a few times with concern gracing his face.

"I don't care who did it but as the blood was found in your establishment I must assume that it was you although if what you say is true I will investigate it." The Magister turned and found Olivia to be awake. "I find that your pet has a special gift, Mr. Northman. Not long before you arrived she threw me and my men across the room like we were nothing but weak humans. I think the Authority will be very interested in her." Eric glared and let out a low growl at his words. "Although as of right now she is of little interest but soon enough; once this is all cleared up, I would be very interested in her as will the Authority. For now though; you may take her with you. She is proving to be a distraction for me and vampire laws dictate that she is yours; for now. As for your child though; she will remain with me until you can bring me Bill Compton; you have three days." Eric nodded and then turned to Olivia; helping her stand and then picking her up. "Oh and Northman; they say the pain of losing a child is unbearable; I seriously think you should take that into consideration." With that Eric swung around with Olivia in his arms as the Magister placed the silver back on Pam. Her cry was enough to make bile rise in Olivia's throat. She placed her head against his cold chest trying to soothe the ache in her head while hot tears streamed from her eyes. She couldn't believe how everything went to shit so fast. When they reached the outside; Eric wasted no time in flying to his home with her in his arms.

When they reached the front yard; he walked her up the steps and placed her on the top landing outside the door and proceeded to rip open his wrist so she could heal. Without words she did as he wanted and wrapped her lips around the gash feeling the blood ooze and trickle down her throat. Eric slid his eyes closed at the feeling and sat closer to her. She continued to cry through it all; feeling as though she should have done more for Pam.

"Stop; I don't want to overcook you." He pulled his wrist away and it healed instantly. Olivia's mouth was stained red but her injuries were healed.

"I should have done more." She croaked out not looking at him.

"What you did was enough." He simply stated staring down at the human who captured his interest; her tears making him feel all too human, he didn't like it.

"No it wasn't. Pam shouldn't still be there." She raised herself up with her hands to face him. A hard determined look was marring her face as she wiped the back of her shirt sleeve over her face. "And you shouldn't have been selling V." She said angrily as she got up and strode over to the door but he was faster as he slammed her against it.

"Do not presume you can tell me what to do or lecture me for the actions I take. You are a mere human with little intelligence in the matters at hand. You are nothing more than a blood bag to me." Her eyes shone with angry tears and he slammed his hand against the door in anger. "Stop doing that; your tears annoy me." Olivia could almost hear the door crack under the strain but she held her ground.

"You are the reason we are in this position and Pam is being tortured; I really doubt your understanding Eric. You are not above your own laws; you may be an old asshole but they still hold power over you whether you like it or not. You better have a plan to get us all out of this because I sure as hell won't let Pam die down there and I won't become some play toy for a bunch of vampires." She desperately tried to control the shaking in her limbs; he continued to glare at her looking ready to kill her but she didn't care. She was sick of the way he thought he was above it all and Pam had become a companion and somewhat a friend in the last week.

"Why do you care what happens to Pam? She cares little for you." Eric snarled staring at Olivia.

"Regardless; she has become a friend to me in the past few days; she has never done anything to me that would warrant my hatred for her and as for how she feels for me; I don't care. Godric taught me…"

"Don't talk about him." Eric said dangerously; his face narrowing in on hers.

"I will if I want to; he wasn't just your maker Eric! I loved him too!" She yelled in his face. "I miss him too!"

"I could rip you apart with one hand; do not, tempt me." He growled fiercely at her pulling himself to stand at his full height over her. Olivia broke eye contact and looked at the hard planes of his chest.

"I know you miss him too and I know you love Pam." She placed her hand against his chest trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't presume you know anything human." He snarled glancing down at the hand placed upon his chest. Part of him wanted to calm down as he looked at her small hand on him but the other part wanted to rip her apart for touching him and assuming she understood. He could tell that she was trying to control her shaking and her own anger but he didn't care; he was furious. Olivia knew that fighting wasn't the answer; it was just going to escalate the problem and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was terrified. There were vampires, werewolves and other problems that were hovering just out of sight; she didn't need to be pushing away the only thing that made her feel safe. As much as she didn't want to; she knew she had to back down and submit to him.

"I'm sorry Eric." She said simply turning her head and showing her neck to the angry vampire. He was silent a moment as he looked at her; his eyes drawn to her neck where his marks were clearly seen. She was submitting to him; he realized, knowing that her hard headed attitude and angry spirit were telling her not too. He grasped her on the back of her neck pulling her away from the door and opening it while pushing her through it. He closed the door as she faced away from him and stared into the dark, quiet house. His grip on her neck was tight as he walked up behind her moving the hair off of her neck and placing his nose along her pulse point; breathing her in. Olivia shivered at the thought of him dominating her; she knew what he was like; the need for him to feel in control. She felt the pain as his fangs slipped into her flesh; marking her as his and she didn't care. She expected this when it came to him; they were two heads of the same wrecked coin. He gripped her around the waist as her knees started to give out. Eric drank from her greedily but slowed in shock when she slipped her hand over his; her warm flesh lightly caressing his own. He withdrew his fangs and felt her head rest backwards on his chest and her heart slow. He picked her up and placed her on the large couch in the dark living room; she was quiet a moment and he could feel her slow heart beat.

"Do you feel better?" She mumbled sleepily. Her green eyes met his ice blue ones and he nodded. "Do you have a plan to get us out of this?"

"I'm working on it." He answered truthfully.

"Good; I was hoping we didn't have to make it up as we go."

**Authors Note: Hey people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed recently; it makes me feel better knowing people are invested in this story. I hope so far it's easy to follow along and I hope to update soon with another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Bloody Thanks,**

**Chemical_Imbalance**


	10. Breaking Points

Chapter 10: Breaking Points

Olivia hopped out of the shower the next night; her body and head healed but she still felt injured. As she wrapped the towel around her body she began to think about the situation she currently found herself in and how much she missed Godric. It was just easier when he was around. She was attracted to an egotistical and dangerous asshole of a vampire and she found that she didn't mind. He certainly wasn't Godric but it was as close as she was going to get. She dried off and dressed for the day in a gold silk romper with her buckle ankle boots. She pulled her hair back and left her bangs to lie across her face. After she was finished with her makeup she made her way upstairs and what she found made her uncomfortable; Eric feeding off a completely naked woman. She raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat; Eric stopped feeding to turn towards her, his face bloody.

"Why hello." He said sarcastically.

"I hope you don't get any blood on that couch; I'm certainly not cleaning it." Olivia said with her eyebrow cocked. The woman looked over at her and smiled; her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. Olivia gave a half-hearted attempt at returning the smile before the blonde spoke to her.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"I think your making the couch uncomfortable." With that, Olivia turned and headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat. As she walked away she heard the blonde question Eric.

"Who was she?" The question was not met with an answer. Olivia found something to eat before her phone went off; Sookie was calling.

"Sookie? What's going on?" She asked but all the blonde did was cry into the phone. "Sookie?"

"Bill broke up with me?" Was the choked response.

"What? Why would he do that?" Olivia turned from the counter to find the blonde staring at her. Olivia threw her a questioning look and then ignored her.

"I don't know; he called and told me we weren't together and that he slept with Lorena." Sookie let out another cry into the phone. The blonde girl was still standing in the kitchen looking curiously at Olivia.

"His maker? Ew. Okay where are you?"

"At Alcide's place but I don't want you to come running here; I'll be alright."

"Like hell you will; I'll leave right now."

"Eric will get angry if you do." The crying continued.

"Yeah I don't really care." Olivia responded glaring at the blonde.

"I really don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'll deal with Eric Sookie; don't worry. Send me the address."

"Okay; I'll send it."

"Thank you." Olivia responded before hanging up and placing her phone back into the pocket of her romper. "Do we have a problem?" She snapped at the blonde.

"I don't think so but I have a question."

"And that would be?" Olivia felt her phone go off in her pocket alerting her to a new text.

"Are you his human?" The blonde asked stupidly.

"Why would you think that?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"I see bite marks on your neck and shoulder; he made those didn't he?"

"Is he finished with you or is he still waiting in the living room for you?"

"He went to go get changed, I think. You're avoiding my question."

"It's not avoidance; it's annoyance. I assume he told you to leave?" The blonde nodded before stepping further into the room. Olivia wanted more space so she lifted herself to sit on the counter.

"Just answer the question." The blonde sighed; placing a hand on her skinny hip.

"I assume I am; why?" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"He's great isn't he? Does he treat you well; I saw you sitting with him the other night at Fangtasia?"

"He's an asshole…"

"Now, now Olivia; try to be gentle." Eric's cocky voice drifted into the room. Olivia snapped her eyes up to meet his ice blue ones as he came into the room. Shifting his eyes to the blonde he asked.

"Didn't I ask you to leave?" The blonde looked away scared.

"Yes but I wanted to talk to your human." The blonde reasoned.

"I think you are proving to be more of an annoyance to her. Get out." He sneered. The blonde had enough sense to leave the house. Eric watched her leave and then after the door closed behind her turned his eyes back to Olivia; who was still sitting on the counter, twirling a piece of her dark hair around her fingers. He walked up to her and slid in-between her thighs making them close together. Her smell invaded his brain making him feel dizzy and his hunger to surge. He heard her heart beat a little faster but she didn't do or say anything to give away the fact that she was nervous.

"I hope my little dinner didn't bother you."

"I doubt you care if it did."

"Are you jealous?" He smirked and leaned closer; she held her ground, still twirling the hair around her fingers. He watched the brown curl fall between her fingers; her nails painted plum purple. He reached up and stopped the piece from moving in-between her fingers and felt the soft hair run through his own fingers.

"Not in the least; I would only be fooling myself to think I would be the only human you would feed off of."

"Do you want me to just drink from you?"

"I don't think I have enough blood in my body." Their faces close together now.

"What about sex?" He asked; her heat touching his cold body.

"You're a vampire who doesn't care for humans or fall in love with them; I don't expect you to keep me around longer than you want to. As for sex; I really don't care." She said pressing a bit closer. Yes she was attracted to him and would love to sleep with him but she refused to believe this was anything than what it really was.

"Oh I think you do." He said sliding his cold large hand up her sooth warm leg to rest close to the bottom of the romper shorts. The silk was smooth against his fingers; his hunger and lust was climbing quickly. They were so close together that he couldn't look her in the eyes anymore so instead he looked at her warm red lips. She reached up and slid her lips against his hesitantly at first until he wrapped his hand around her lower back and pulled her hard into his body making her moan at the close contact. She slid her hands to his shoulders pulling herself up to meet him. The kiss wasn't gentle but neither was their relationship. He lifted her legs to wrap around his hips and then he pulled her off the counter and pushed her up against the nearest wall. She pulled his black shirt off while he laid kisses down her jaw before pulling on the romper. The ripping sound of her silk romper brought her back down from her high and she disconnected their lips.

"You owe me a new one; I liked that one."

"I'll buy you one in every color if you stop talking." He mumbled against her neck.

"Deal." He trailed kisses down her chest before ripping her bra away from as well.

"I'll buy you more of these as well." He growled as he ripped her underwear as well. She said nothing; not caring anymore as her body felt like it was on fire; her mind blank except for the feelings racing through her body. He backed them away from the wall and laying her down on the cold hardwood. She reached for the button on his jeans as he moved down her body making her squirm under his touch. He laughed as she stumbled with the button making her let out a frustrated noise.

"Eric; get those things off." He laughed again but she raised herself up and shoved her lips to his trying to shut him up. "Shut-up or I will rip your throat out." She mumbled against his lips; making a low growl come from his throat. He pushed her back down and leaned into her neck sinking his fangs into her flesh as he pushed into her below. A heavy sigh rocked through her body at the sensation. The friction they were creating was driving her insane; she felt like she couldn't breath. His cold hands blazed hot trails down her body and she shivered from the contact. He stopped feeding off of her and she could feel her blood running down her neck but he stopped the rivulets with his cold tongue. He rolled over bringing her to rest on top of him but they barely lost the beat. She gripped his hair and pulled causing a low growl to pull from his throat. He picked up the pace sensing that she was close and when her low moan started he knew she was thrown over and he allowed himself to follow her.

When she caught her breath she raised herself up and started to walk towards the basement room to find new clothes. The bite on her throat ached and she felt weak yet relaxed. When she arrived at her dresser she found some new clothes and made her way to the bathroom to fix herself up. When she was done she went back upstairs dressed again but in a black cotton sundress with red ribbon tied in her hair. She found Eric lying in the same place she left him. Placing red heels on her feet she turned towards him grabbing her black leather jacket.

"I'm going to Sookie." Those simple words were enough to make the prone vampire get up.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." She said and turned towards the door ignoring his angry growl. His hand connected with the half open door effectively closing it before she could get out. His growl in her ear made her own anger surge.

"Let me go Eric; she's hurting and as her friend I refuse to let her down." She tried to open the door again but he held it closed.

"You will not go running off to find Sookie; it's dangerous."

"I'll be fine; if you trust Alcide to look after Sookie, he can look after me. Let me go." She said again still not facing him.

"I think you're a bit more difficult than Sookie."

"I'll take that as a compliment and besides I can take care of myself. Now move before I throw you across the room and into that nice cabinet you have back there." The blonde vampire growled low again but moved nonetheless.

"I don't like to be threatened."

"And I don't like to be controlled."

"You would make a great vampire."

"I bet I would, Pam would just love it." With that she walked through the door and went to her bike hopping on it and setting the GPS in her phone to the address Sookie had sent. She tucked her dress appropriately and then revved the engine making her way towards Sookie. Eric watched on from the shadows thinking of what she just said. She would definitely make a great vampire; she already acted like one. He would need to think on it.


End file.
